Airplanes in the Night Sky
by Hazel Nut Coffiee
Summary: Mariabella saw something that fell from the sky and when she woke up she was a long way from home, 29 years before her time to say. Kinnikuman and the others will have to help her get home, but she falls in love with one of the choujins, what will happen?
1. Mariabella

I don't own anyone expect Mariabella. I just got bored and came up with this during my long summer days. Bare will me here, I'm going along as I can, I made up the meteor thing because it sound kind of cool…..or lame, either one. This will be Rated M, because of Violence, language, and some mature romance. If I get anything wrong, or tell me if you like the choujin name the other way, I will change it, because I'm here to make y'all happy.

* * *

It was one of them long, hot summer nights that make you just want to kick back, enjoy the breeze while drinking a cold one.

Mariabella is about to enter her senior year of school, thought, that was the last thing on her mind, she was really focus on just having a good time and enjoying her summer like any other seventeen year old.

That night her mother had gone off and spent the night with her boyfriend, so she was left alone to enjoy some alone time. Her father is off in prison, doing time for a crime he did, while she was in Europe a couple years back. She was better off with him gone anyways.

"Suppose to be a new moon tonight, I wonder if there will be a heat lighting show for us tonight, Baby."

The cat just purred and slowly went back inside; she couldn't stand the heat, and the humidity just made things worse.

As the heat lighting lit up the dark sky, she noticed a object flying toward the earth, at first glance it looked like a plane landing or a shooting star, but it left a trail of dust as it came over her house, looking like it would land in the woods.

She watched it as it disappeared somewhere in the woods. Mariabella sat there for what seemed like an hour, wondering if something or someone was going to come out of the woods, when nothing happen, she shrugged it off and went inside.

Changing into shorts and a tank top, she let loose her pony tail, she watched as her dark brown hair fall shortly behind her shoulders.

"Ugh, I need a hair cut soon; it's getting way to long to keep up with." Mentally writing it down, as she laid down to watch TV, about an hour later of watching the news, she had fallen asleep.

The news should have been all over the story, of the meteor like object that fell out of the sky, but no one knew it had happen, but just the one person who actually saw it, but what she didn't know was that the dust she saw, had landed on her since she was so close to the site where it happen and it was going to take her to a place, where she has never been or will be in her life until now.

* * *

The sun was bright, a little to bright to becoming threw blinds, she though as she slowly began to open her eyes.

Mariabella noticed she fell asleep with her glasses on again, so it took her a second to see, and when she did, she was in a world of shock.

"W-Wait a second, why am I in the middle of the woods?" She asked out loud. "I could have sworn I was in my room, but how did I even get here?"

Pushing herself off the ground, she looked around the area, she could see she was near a road, _"Okay, this must be a dream; there's no way this is real. I don't even know this place." _She thought as she moved toward the road.

She noticed a sign and when she walked up too it, her faced dropped and she screamed inside her head, _"WHAT? This sign is in Japanese, I can't even read Japanese, very much understand it. This just has to be a dream….does that little building look like a pig mixed with a bamboo? This just keeps getting weirder and weirder."_

Walking over to the little park, which was full of sand boxes and swings, she looked up at the tiny building, "Must be a little club house for the kids, maybe I can find where I am, hopefully."

She knocked on the door, she really didn't want to barge in there, she had more sense than walking in, you never know what could be going on behind there, and truthfully, she really didn't want to know either.

"Why hello there, how can I help you?"

Mariabella looked down to see this young, midget like kid or guy, she's not judging, but with a fin sticking out of his head, like he had some sort of mask on.

"Umm…well you see…..I'm lost and I was wondering, with everything being in Japanese all over the place, if you could tell me where I am?"

"Oh, well you're in Japan, Miss. " He told her, she looked out of place, besides being in pajamas, but what was really off, she looked American, and by the way she talked, she sounded like it too.

"…Wait? WHAT? I'm in Japan? How….I was just in America last night." She was in shock; she just stared at the ground, wondering how to she got from the United States to Japan in just less than eight hours it seemed to her.

"I know Japan has a lot of ancient culture and buildings all around, but you couldn't happen to tell me what year is it, because I have a bad feeling it's not what year I think it is…"

"Today is June 6, 1981, oh; by the way my name is Meat. What's yours?" he asked, hoping maybe he could cheer the young girl up, but that was a little too late now.

"Did you just say 1981? Oh god, this must be a dream, please tell me it is. The last time I checked it was 2010. How the hell does someone go back 29 years? "Mariah started freaking out now, she was ready to collapse and cry.

Meat led her inside to sit down, the poor girl was in total shock, she didn't know to believe him, or hope it was just a bad dream, she could now believe if she had taken any drugs to make her like this.

"May I ask what your name is, if that is alright?" He was a little surprised too, he was wondering if this caused by a choujin or something, its not your everyday thing to have a girl come knocking on your door and ask you where she is or little known ask what year it is.

"Oh I'm sorry for not introducing myself that was rude of me. My name is Mariabella, but you can call me Maria. I just don't understand what is going on. "Maria hung her head down, letting out a very long sigh. She could tell this was going to be a long day.

"Maria? That's a lovely name. Do you think you can tell me all that happen that you can last remember? "He was secretly hoping Kinnikuman wasn't coming back anytime soon, he didn't need him to cause a ruckus around the poor girl.

Maria had explained to him the night before all this had happen. She told him about the meteor like thing that came over pass her house into the woods next to her, which had left a trail of dust in the air and told him that the last thing she remembers is falling asleep watching TV.

"I believe we, as in, the other choujins around here, can help you. It sounds like whatever caused that meteor thing, that trail of dust had something to do with you coming here and since you only saw it, is strange." He placed a hand on her shoulder, knowing how rough it could be for her.

They both looked up, to see the door open, and saw six choujins looking at the both of them.

* * *

I think I did decent, trust me, the more I think and write, the better this will be, hopefully.

Anyway, in the next chapter, are young friend Maria is trying to figure out why she was brought to are choujin friends and how will she ever get back home. She also becomes really good friends with one of choujins.


	2. The First Meeting

A/N: If I didn't mention this before, this takes place after The Seven Devil Choujins, due too because this make sense since The Golden Mask arc is coming up. So anyway the show must go on. I got the name of the Story after a song that reminded me of how the story started. Also being a German student and on pain killers, I'm not doing the accent, but a lot of words will be in German and a couple of sentences. Just like in the manga they didn't give him one, but tell me if you would like the accent and I will. Danke =)

Recap: Maria ended up back in 1981 and has no idea why she is there; all she knows is that it has to do with that meteor like object that came threw.

* * *

The gang had entered the hut to celebrate their victory over The Seven Devil Choujins, but silence fell over the group as they noticed Meat and Maria staring at them.

"Oh…umm Maria…could you wait outside, just for a couple minutes?" Meat asked her, he knew what was going through the choujins mind.

"Oh, well I guess I could…." She said as she slipped out between the choujins, heading toward the swing set. "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Back inside the hut, the gang sat around at the small table, asking meat what was going on and who was the girl.

"Now….the girl that was just in here, her name is Mariabella, and….she's really not from around here."

"Well duh Meat, I could have told you that. She has an American accent, just like Terryman!" Kinnikuman simply said, as he slapped Terryman on the back, which caused him to punch Kinnikuman in the head, causing Robin and Warsman to pull them apart.

"…Well yes she is an American, but she's not exactly from this point of time."

"Huh?" All six choujin said they were just as lost as Meat was when he first met Maria.

Meat explained to them what she had told him. About the meteor like thing living a dust trail, about how she was from 29 years in the future, and how she woke up in the middle of the woods across the street, which is how she found their hut.

"My theory is that someone or something brought her here, could be on purpose or accident, but I think a choujin might be involved."

"What do you mean?" Wolfman asked, being the only person in the room to actually be listing.

"What I'm saying is….that shadow, or well the devil that was with Buffaloman at the end of the match could be causing this whole mess to say…"

"What? I thought took care of him when I had defeated Buffaloman….that's not fair, I don't want to face him. He was scary. "Kinnikuman whined, as he hid behind Warsman, he didn't like the idea of facing that creepy thing.

"Now Kin, I know that you don't like the idea of fighting him, but if the devil is causing all this, we have figure out what his plan is and stop him."

As Kinnikuman started to whine about not wanting to fight the devil, Brocken looked out the window to find Mariabella swinging on the swing set; he could see she was content in her own little world. He saw the sun starting to set, before long it would be night fall.

"Well, if you would excuse me. I think I'll go keep the fraulein company outside." Brocken said them, as he walked on out and over too her. "May I sit with you?"

Maria looked up at him and began to blush, "S-Sure, if you want to, I don't mind." She looked away before she could turn any redder. _"Oh god, this guy is attractive, ok, so maybe this place is not ALL that bad….oh god what am I saying? This guy is old enough to be my dad back home…oh no I'm becoming a creeper like my father." _She had hope her own little conversations in her head had not slipped out, she had a problem of doing that a lot lately.

"The name is Brocken Jr. Can I ask what your name is?" He looked down at her, she was pretty cute, with that long dark brown hair and them big gray-blue eyes that hide behind purple glasses, he too had wonder who or what could have brought her here.

"It's nice to meet you Brocken, my name is Mariabella, but you can me Maria."

"Maria, if you don't mind, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, ask me whatever you want. It's not everyday a girl comes from the future, now is it?" She giggled; it was funny to her now that she's been there for a few hours. "Sorry, I was just trying to lighten up the whole situation."

As he chuckled, he stood up and stretched, than he looked down at her. "Do you have any idea, of whom or what could have brought you here? Meat had told us about the meteor and trail of dust that you saw." If it was truly the work of the devil, something must be going down soon.

Truthfully, Maria didn't have an idea of who or what caused this to happen, hell she still thought she was dreaming, but everything is too real for it to be a dream. "I have no clue what it could be or even who…hell I thought all this was a dream at first, but it's not, it's all real. Just last night I was your normal seventeen year old enjoying summer, and now I'm here."

He truly felt bad for the girl; she was at home one minute than here the next. He wondered where she was stating at; surely she wasn't staying with kinnikuman? Who knows what that idiot would do to her while she was asleep.

"Do you know where you going to be staying at while you're here?" He muttered, he didn't know what made him want to ask her, he secretly was hoping she wasn't staying with Kinnikuman.

"You know….I really don't even have a clue on where I'm staying at. I sure hope it's not in that small hut, no offensive, it's just not right." Maria explained to him.

Brocken let out a small chuckle, as he walked over to the hut, leaving Maria in questioned to what he was doing, and saw him open the door to the hut.

"Meat…do you think the fraulein, could stay with at my place with me? I mean, I doubt she would want to share this hut with you and Kinnikuman."

"Well…you do have a point there. If she wants too she can, but if she doesn't, than I'm sure Natsuko wouldn't mind if she stayed with her."

"Heh…I think she'll be fine staying with me." He said, leaving the hut with a grin on his face, he walked backed over to Maria, and looked down at her.

"Maria, I was wondering, if you would rather stay at mien place with me? That way you'll have your own room to stay in, not having to share, ja?"

"_There nothing with staying with him right? No of course not, he's just being nice to you, that's all. Thought…I can't help to get butterflies in my stomach when I see this man grin...we have no time for this, I need to hurry up and give him an answer." _Gulping, she gave a small smile, and nodded. "If you don't mind having to put up with me, I don't want to be a bother."

"Nein, you won't be a bother. Let's go, you must be hungry, I'll fix something for us to eat when we get there." Reaching out a hand to her, he gave a small smile.

Maria took his hand and stood up, she was turning red every second, she couldn't help it, he was very handsome, and sweet. She never had this feeling for any other guy she met back home, but this guy, he was different, and she just couldn't place her finger on it.

He lived in a good size apartment that was across from the gym, where he and the other choujins train at. He was on the third floor, when you walk in there was a living room, a dining room that connects with the kitchen, a narrow hall way where on your right you have a room, than pass that to the left is a bathroom, than next to that is a closet, and at the very end of the hall is the master bedroom, where it had its own bathroom.

It was after dark when they got to his apartment. Brocken had showed her to her room and where the bathroom was.

"You can take a shower, while I cook dinner for us. I hope you like sausage; it's really the only thing I know how to cook." It was true, he wasn't much of cook.

Maria giggled at him and smiled, "Thank you and yes I do like sausage…thought maybe one night I'll make lasagna for you, I am mostly Italian after all." There he heard the bathroom door closed, he wouldn't mind seeing her cook or trying her food.

"Hmm…Italian huh? She does have the features of one." He smirked, sure he shouldn't focus too much on this, but he couldn't help it, there was something about her that he was interested in.

Feeling the hot water against her skin, she couldn't help to wonder if her family was missing her or if they don't know that she's missing yet. _"I bet mom hasn't even been home yet to see what I'm doing. I have to say even though it's a little strange, it's a lot better here than back home, but I still miss my friends, I wonder if they even know I'm gone yet."_ She laid her head against the wall, crying, wondering if anyone did care about her at all.

Maria turned the water off and dried herself off, placing her shorts and tank top back on, "Yeah…I'm going to have to get new clothes somehow." She walked out of the bathroom into the dining room to see Brocken placing food on the table.

Brocken pulled out a chair for her, after she sat down, he sat across from her smiling."So, how was your shower?" He asked, taking a bite out of his food.

Maria gave a small nod and looked up at him, "It was good, thank you again for letting me stay here." He could see she had been crying and frowned at her.

"Maria…what is wrong? I can tell you have been crying."This wasn't like him to be soft, but with her, something in him made him acted that way, it was not just because she was a woman, but something else.

She had finished her food and placed her plate in the sink after rinsing it off, she was quite for a few seconds, biting her lip as she was loss in thought, what was wrong with her? Was it because she was in a strange place or is it because she missed home? The only thing she knew that had made her cry was the thought that no one cared that she was gone.

"I…never had a good life back at home. My mother always did her best to raise me with my dad being in and out of prison all the time. Lately since her boyfriend has been paying attention to her and the fact his three kids play a sport, she's rarely at home and my father don't get out till later in the year. The reason I was crying was because…..I feel like that no one cares that I'm missing."

He knew how it felt to not be cared about by someone, getting up from the table; he went over to her and looked down at her with sorrow in his eyes. "Maria…I know all too well how it feels to be alone and not cared about. Mein vater, all he did was trained me to be the best choujin there was in the world, he was killed in a match a little over a year ago. I also grew up without a mutter, so I know it's hard. "He explained to her, as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Maria wiped the tears from her eyes, as she started to laugh, "I bet you're mentally slapping yourself now, taking a girl in who is now crying in your kitchen going on about her life back home." Maria said to him.

He raised an eyebrow at her; he started to wonder if she was not a little bit on the crazy side, but shrugged it off as he chuckled. "Nein, just for a second I thought you were just a bit on the crazy side."

"So you think I'm crazy huh? Well depending on how long I stay here, you will figure out if I'm crazy or not."

"Oh, so long do you think it will be before I see if you're crazy or not?"

"I give it about three to four months."

"Maybe I should have left you with Kinnikuman."

"That would have been a bad idea."

"Oh do tell me why that would have been a bad idea."

"The fact he looks like a pig combined with a monkey and he smells, one of us would have been dead and one in jail." She frankly told him, she wasn't into pig looking people.

He started to laugh at the thought of that, he sure found her amusing, he wouldn't mind keeping her around just as long as she wanted to stay.

"Well I'm off to bed, been a very long and how you say, "interesting" day. Gute Nacht Brocken." Maria told him as she walked off to the bedroom.

"You know how to speak German?" Brocken was now intrigued with her, not only was she beautiful, but she spoke his language.

"Ja mache ich, aber wir warden dies später an besprechen. Gute Nacht der Herr Brocken." (1) Maria said as she went off to her room for the night.

He grinned as he walked into his bedroom; he knew this was going to be interesting with her living here with him.

* * *

A/N: Well I think I might have dragged that out a little, but oh well I think it's cute.

1: "Yes I do, but we will talk about this later on. Good Night Mr. Brocken."

When you write it out to English it's all mumble jumble up because they don't have a lot of verbs in there or whatever. If you every try translating it online, like me, you'll just laugh. I'll admit my German is a bit rusty but I'm trying here.

In the Next Chapter: As Natsuko takes her out to get new clothes, the guys poke at Brocken, saying he likes Maria, but he denies it saying that relationships just make you weak, but will he be saying that when he comes home? Well…you'll just have to wait and see.


	3. Lost in thoughts

Recap: Brocken offered Maria to stay with him at his place, which she agrees to do and Brocken is more interested in her since he learned she can speak German, not every day you meet a beautiful girl who speaks German.

A/N: I got a feeling some people may think this story is weird, but having surgery and being on pain killers, makes you have really odd ideas and dreams, so we'll go along with it for the sake of humanity of fanfiction.

* * *

It was six a 'clock in the morning when our German friend woke up. He got up, took a shower, and deiced to peek in on Maria to see if she was still asleep. He chuckled when he saw her hugging the second pillow, smiling in her sleep. He quietly walked over to the side of the bed, placing a note on the night stand next to her bed and left.

He ran across the street to the gym to find Robin, Terryman, and Warsman all ready training.

"Where are the others at? Still sleeping I guess huh?" He asked, jumping in the ring to spar with Terryman.

"Ya I guess they are. So tell me about the gal, Brocken? Is there something, you know, between y'all two? "Winking at the German, who stood there in shock.

"Nein! Relationships make you weak; they distract you and get in the way. Besides, I just met Maria and she's not even from here, who knows when she will be going back home."

Terryman began to fight Brocken and just laughed at him, putting him in a leg lock. "No, you like the gal, it's written on your face partner. Natsuko is coming over later to steal your lady friend to get her some clothes."

Robin smiled under his masked and just let out a small laugh which drew the attention of the three wrestlers in the room.

"I watched you two outside yesterday when you were talking to her. You stared at her the way I did when I first saw my wife. Like she was nothing you ever saw in your life, she was so beautiful, so stunning, that it blew your mind away that someone like her ever excised. Even if she's not from here, who knows, she might be the one, she could always stay in this time, where does it say that she can't stay."

Brocken didn't like to be poked fun at and he knew better to get involved with someone who possibly could disappear as soon as she came, but he just couldn't help it, there was something about her, that he just wanted, but he didn't know what or that he should even try.

"Nein Robin, this is a total different situation. Maria is from another time, she could disappear just as fast as she arrived. Ja, she is beautiful, and there is something about her that drives me insane for her, but I know not to get involved, it will make me weak."

"You say that now Brocken, but I bet you'll be singing a different tune sooner or later, I got a feeling she'll be sticking around a lot longer than you think. " Robin told him as he finished his pushups, staring at Brocken. "You're trying to convince yourself to not fall for her, that you're afraid to get hurt if she does leave or not share the same feelings that you feel. You say relationships make you weak, while I'm one of the strongest choujins. Yes, I do not involve my wife in my matches, as I can't bear to see her upset. Maybe your right, maybe it's best if you do leave it alone."

Brocken sighed, he knew he was fighting a battle, but for what? A fraulein he just met a day earlier, he knew he was getting himself in a world wind of trouble.

* * *

Maria rolled over in bed, to stare at the clock, it was eight in the morning, and it sure didn't feel like it. She slowly sat up in the bed, putting her glasses on to see, it took her a while to realize that she was in a different room.

"Great, I was hoping that this was just a dream, looks like it's not ." She mumbled, she saw a note on the stand and looked at it.

"_I hope you got a good night's sleep, I'll be gone by the time you read this, I'm off at the gym. Help yourself to anything in the house; I'll be back this evening some time."_

_Brocken._

The note had made her smiled, she placed it back down and went off to the bathroom to do her daily routine, thought it was pretty hard too since she wasn't home.

After exiting the bathroom, she heard a knock on the door, wondering if she should open it for a few minutes, she decides to open it to find a woman standing there smiling, she had long orange hair and a big smile on her face, "Hello, you must be Maria. The name is Natsuko, and I came to steal you away to get new clothes."

Maria was lost, she guessed that they asked her if she could her to get new clothes, but she didn't have money, like she knew she was going to be taking a trip to the past. "But…I don't have any money; if I had known I was taking a trip I would have grabbed some money." Laughing a little at herself, but was dragged out by Natsuko who just laughed.

"That's alright; being a reporter has its props. This is going to be fun, we can't have you running around in your pajamas now can we?"

"Yeah….that just wouldn't make any sense now would it? So, I'm going to take a guess that your friends with the guys, right?"

Natsuko had took Maria into a store that wasn't too far from where she was staying, it was a cute little shop, full of all the latest outfits. Natsuko started grabbing clothes she thought be cute on Maria and shoved her into a dressing room.

"Well Terryman is my boyfriend, but the others are my friends. So tell me, do you have a thing for Brocken?

Maria blushed as opened the dressing room door, she was in a black jumpsuit, it was strapless and it stopped at her mid thighs wearing black heels, "Yeah he's cute and there's something about him that I like, but it's not like he thinks anything about me, plus I don't even know when I'll be going home or ever for that manner. Does this even look good on me? "

"I think it flatters you very well, you have curves for it so it looks good. Who knows he might have a little crush on you. "Natsuko popped up from the bench cheerfully, taking Maria up front to get checked out, she got dresses, jumpsuits, pajamas, shoes, etc. She leaned over so the lady could get the price tag on the outfit she was wearing, after grabbing all the shopping bags, let's just say that Natsuko had to help carry some of the bags.

"I want to thank you for taking me to get clothes; I had begun to think I was going to have to do it myself."

"You're welcome, I'm just glad I have someone to shop and talk to, I don't mind Belinda, but she's bit to "hyper" for my case. I like you thought, you're calm and sweet." She offered big smile to Maria, who in return gave one back.

* * *

They noticed the guys eating in a small Tavern a short time later after doing more shopping. It was real obvious that Robin must have chosen it, it was a British style pub, plus Kinnikuman is crying over the fact they don't serve Gyuudon there.

The girls walked in, seeing Terryman waved them over, both of them giggled when Brocken blushed seeing Maria.

As they pass the bar, one of the guys, who smelled like someone who had just dunked their head in a barrel full of beer, noticed the girls, as Maria walked by, he grabbed her ass and wolf whistled at her. " Hey baby, I never seen you around before and I got to say, I like to take you back to my place and show you a good time, what you say hun?"

Brocken saw the whole thing go down, the glass that was in his hand had shattered and went everywhere; he went to get up but saw Maria smack the guy across the face.

"Sorry, I don't do guys who smell like someone who just bathed in alcohol, now if you don't mind I'll be on my way, you already pissed me off, and I wouldn't dare piss off the group of choujins over there." She thumbed over her left shoulder, where you can clearly see a semi-pissed of German choujin.

"I'm sorry miss, I-I hope you have a g-good day." Stumbling to the door and running as fast as he could down the side walk.

She took a spot next to Brocken, she noticed his hand was bleeding and spotted the broken glass, taking a small glass of water; she poured water on the little towel till it was damp and began to clean his hand. "You know, if you're going to get mad, I suggest next time not gripping the glass so hard, you're just lucky you didn't somehow cut a major artery in your wrist."

Pulling his cap down over his eyes, he watched her fix up his hand and muttered. "Were you a nurse or something back home in your time?"

"Sort of, I take medical classes because that's what I want to do, err…not nursing, but therapy. There we are all better. What made you so mad that you just had to go and break the glass?

He was dumbfounded, he just watched a drunken man not only grab her ass, but suggested to go back to his place for sex and she wonders why he broke glass.

"I'm kidding, I know why your upset and thank you, I saw you were about to get up before I smacked him. "Smiling gently at him, she thought he was cute when he was mad, she just hoped would never make him that mad.

After eating, having a good time, and laughing at kinnikuman for getting slapped by a waitress. They all departed different ways, leaving Brocken to laugh at Maria, who was trying carry all her bags.

"Seems you and Natsuko went all out, nein? I must say I can't blame the guy wanting to hook up with you that is a good look for you." He snickered at her.

Sticking her tongue at him, she couldn't help but to laugh." He was drunk, he would have made out with Kinnikuman if he just a couple more beers."

Brocken chuckled at her joke, he had to admit he found her attractive in that outfit, but was Robin really right about everything? Should he go against his father's teachings and take a chance or just block out what Robin had told him.

"_What am I doing, I just met her yesterday and I'm putting way too much thought into this. Mein vater would beat me right now for even thinking of a relationship, but was Robin really right about everything? Nein I can't put much more thought into this, but…"_

"Hello? Did you just drift off into lala land?" Maria asked, waving a hand at him, trying to draw him back to reality.

Brocken blinked a few times than looked down at the confused girl. "Uh…ja I'm fine, I just spaced out, that's all."

Maria frowned at him, she could tell that he was lying, but figured that he wouldn't want to talk about it, so she decided to just drop it.

"So, besides training is there anything going on, I mean any matches anytime soon?" Maria asked.

"Nein, I mean I hope not. I know in March we have a Public Physical exam that we have to go to, too see if we are in shape or not."Brocken explained to her.

"Hopefully I'll be there to watch you, nothing better than watching hot strong men getting a physical."Maria said, winking at him.

Stopping in his steps, Brocken just stared at Maria; did he hear her right? Grinning to himself, it was getting more tempting every second to just forget what his father taught him and see if he can have something with Maria, but he was hesitant on doing so or not.

"Hey, I swear if you zone out on me once more while I'm talking, we are going to have a problem here."Maria said to him, wagging all her bags into the apartment, slowly being followed in by a dazed Brocken.

As Maria hanged her clothes up, Brocken sat on the couch, he was still in a very much daze, his mind was still up in the air about everything, he didn't know where his mind was, he would rather be training right now, and at least that would get his mind clear.

"_I was hoping it was just a dream and she was just a figment of mein imagination, but nein she's real and there is something that I like about her. Maybe it's the fact that there is someone around the house and I'm not alone, or it's just the fact I find her attractive and amusing. Ugh…this is too confusing for me, I guess I should just…wait a second?"_

Brocken was brought out of his own little world, when he noticed Maria walking into the kitchen, wearing just a black t-shirt that stopped at her mid thighs, as he observed her, he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra under that shirt, but he was stopped short when he noticed that she caught him staring.

"You know, you might be a good wrestler, but your suck at checking out a girl without her noticing."Maria said, as she took her glass of water, as she walked over, sitting next to him. "If you wanted to know, you could have just asked me you know, I'm a C cup."

Brocken was just in shock; he couldn't help but too look down at her chest. After a few minutes of just staring, he pulled his cap down and turned away from her, blushing, which Maria giggled at.

"What is so funny?"Brocken muttered, still blushing as he moved down to the other side of the couch, away from her.

After placing the glass of water on the table, Maria crawled over closer to him, placing one hand on his leg and the other behind him, looking up at him. "Hey now, don't act like that. It just a relief that you're not gay, I was afraid that you were." Maria told him, laughing a little bit.

He just stared at her, not only was he trapped, but her hand was on his leg and the way she was positioned, he could tell she had black underwear on.

"I can reassure you, that I am not gay, Maria. Though, the way you are positioned, I could take advantage of you right now, but it's getting very hard to control the hormones right now." Brocken explained, it was true; he was ready to throw her back and take full advantage of her.

Maria grinned, and got right up to his ear, whispering, "Sounds kinky, I like to see you try that one night. I promise to wear something a bit more…revealing when the time comes"

With that, Maria got up, going to her bedroom retiring for the night, leaving Brocken left to wonder what she truly meant by that.

"_Did she really mean that? Nein, she couldn't have meant what I think she said, but now she's got me wondering what is going to happen. Not now, but maybe in a couple of months I can show her what she means."_

Brocken went to his bedroom and changed into his workout clothes; he peeked in Maria's room to find her asleep, since she was asleep he knew it wouldn't hurt if he trained a little bit more, there's nothing out to get him, so she'll be fine, besides where he's training at he'll be able to see her window and the door to the apartment.

* * *

I might have again dragged it out, I promise I'll stop doing that, and if I do It in the next chapter, you are allowed to throw mash potatoes at me or tell me I should delete this story and give up, or just stop dragging it out, either way, your choice.

In the next chapter, we're going to skip, oh, four months, that way you can guess what's going on, that way 10 chapters later you aren't dead yet from pointless stuff. No worries, the good stuff is coming, just let's say someone going to come pick a fight before our golden mask friends arrive, well several months wise, but you get the picture.

Next chapter: well after Maria being there for four months, meat told them that she might be staying for a good year or two, and Brocken finally gets the nerve to ask her on a date, will she say yes? Will she say no? Only you can guess that answer.


	4. First Date

Recap: Natsuko took Maria out shopping while the guys poked at Brocken, than ending up meeting each other in a pub where a drunken man grabbed Maria's ass and said something, making Brocken pissed and ending up with Maria slapping him in the face.

A/N: So in this chapter, as I said, four months ahead, I saved you from like 10 chapters of sheer death and insanity, so we'll see where this goes, who knows, this might be good for all of us.

The past four months for Maria hasn't been bad at all, it actually was fun, besides the drunken guy from the pub, almost setting the kitchen on fire because Brocken can't cook, and the accident where Kinnikuman sung his Gyuudon song and accidently kicked someone in the face, yeah bailing him out wasn't too much fun.

It was a Sunday morning, Maria was cooking eggs and bacon, Brocken was banned from the kitchen, he should have known to not put a turkey in the oven at seven in the morning and go off all day leaving it in there, good thing she was there or they be sleeping at Wolfman's place.

"Hmmm it's already past eight and he's still in bed? This isn't like him; he's normally up around six."

Placing the food on plates, she went back to his room and knocked twice on the door, no answer, oh what the hell he couldn't get mad if she came in, right?

She walked into the room, and no one was in the bed. Was it possible he had left earlier than six?

"I guess he left earlier than normal and went off to train somewhere, I swear that man is going to do something stupid and I'm going to end up having to take care of him."

Maria headed toward the kitchen, when she heard the door open and a worn out Brocken walks in and falls on the couch.

"Let me guess, you ran twenty miles, then you went to the gym, spared, got your ass kicked, and did a thousand pushups, right?" Grabbing a bottle of water and tossing it to him.

"You know me to well fraulein, which scares me that you do."

"Oh really now, it scares you huh? May I ask why that is?"

"It's simple, you are a beautiful fraulein that lives with me, that knows my everyday routine, and you also cook for me." Snickering at the last comment, but got hit in the head by a bottle of water.

"You're so funny, that I almost forgot to laugh. I cooked some food if you're hungry that is."

Maria placed his plate at the table and sat down to eat, he finally made it over there and started to eat, he always did enjoy her cooking.

"Maria…may I ask you something?"

"Uh oh, the last time you said that, you asked me did I know why I was here, and if that's the same damn question, it's going to be the same damn answer, no.

"Well…nein that's not my question."

"Oh…well go ahead than, what do you want to ask me?"

"I...Well…I want to know if…you would….or…like to…I don't know how to ask this…."

"I would love too."

"This thing is….wait what?

"You were trying to ask me out on a date, were you not?"

"Well….ja, I was trying to ask you to. How did you know?"

"Besides the fact you're blushing, you're having a hard time trying to get words out, plus Kinnikuman has a big mouth and said you we're going too."

"Remind me to beat Kinnikuman in a spar later. So I was wondering after I trained a bit more, if this evening you would like to for dinner?"

"I would be more than happy too." She had a big smile, he could tell that had made her happy, he was just relived that she knew what he was going to ask.

Maria had picked up the plates and began washing them, as he laid back down for a couple minutes, she knew he was tired, and surprised he wanted to go out tonight, she figure it be at least later in the week, not tonight.

Few minutes later she heard a crash from the living, she swore to god if he fell, that she was going to ban him from over working himself to death, sure he was a choujin and he was strong, but he didn't need train to the point of pure exhaustion.

She walked into the living room and sighed, she was right; apparently he tried to get up and when he did, he fell forward and flipped over the table, in all, she was going to have to keep him home.

"Yeah no, you're staying home today and resting, I don't want to hear whining, you're not going to go kill yourself training and we're not going on a date till you have rested, do you understand, Mr.?"

"Ja ja, I heard you, now will just help me to my room?"

"Actually, I like you better on the floor, you're less of an arrogant basterd, you know? I think I just may you leave you like that, till you can pick yourself up."

"Maria…"

"I'm only kidding, you need to chill and learn to relax in life, you don't have to be so uptight about everything." She lowered herself down to the floor, but when she went to help him up, he flipped her over, causing Brocken to be on top of her, pinning her arms down.

"You know Maria; I actually like you better when I got you pinned. Maybe it's the fact you're not so cocky now, and you actually are quite for once."

"Just you wait, I will get you back for this one day and you're not going to like it one bit…hey what are you doing?"

Brocken took the chance he's been waiting for; he leaned down and kissed her. After a few minutes, he finally pulled back, blushing just a bit.

"I got two questions for you, Brocken."

"Uh, sure, what's the first question?"

"Why did you wait to kiss me till you had the chance to pin me down?"

"One, I didn't know if you would have slapped me or not, and two, I didn't have any other chance before hand to kiss you."

"No, I wouldn't have slapped you, and bull, you had plenty chances to kiss me. Like the time you followed me down the hall, and I turned around with you right there over top of me, you had the chance then."

"Ok ok, I get it. Now what's your second question?"

"Oh, ok, well can you let me?"

"Is that your second question? To let you up and watch you go back into the kitchen?"

"..Maybe…cleaning keeps me busy when you train, but will you please let me up?

"Nein."

"Why?"

"You look cute in this position; I think I might keep you this way for a while."

"Fine you win, but you owe me after this."

Brocken chucked and leaned back down, kissing her again. After a few minutes later he leaned up from her grinning, he felt happy for once, he wasn't focusing on the fact she could be gone at any second or if she didn't have feelings for him, it was clear that she did, but he wondered if she was afraid that she would be leaving anytime soon.

"As much as I want to stay, I need to go train again. I'll be back in a couple of hours to shower and change, so that we can go out." He kissed her on the forehead, and got up to go back to training.

Maria just laid there, with the biggest smile on her face, she was too happy about all this, but she needed help deciding what to wear, and she knows the person to call. Picking the phone up, she called Natsuko, "Hey Natsuko, I need some help on choosing what to wear tonight, let's just say, he finally asked me on a date."

After hanging up the phone, she ran off to get ready, for the date that she's been waiting for, but for the past three months, it still bugged her on why she was here, but that was behind her, least for now.

"Ok, so we have the curled hair, the strap-less dark green dress, and now the finishing touches to your make up."Natsuko said as she stood back with a proud smile on her face. "You are all done missy."

"Thank you so much Natsuko, he should be home any second. I just hope I didn't over do it, you know the whole look."

"Nah, he'll probably just stare at you at the whole night hun. Well I got to get running, I want details tomorrow missy, ok?" She laughed as she hugged Maria and left.

Right after she left, Brocken walked in just a little bit confused, "Hey what was Nat….Wow…y-you look…just a-amazing." He barely stuttered out, his jaw dropped, he wasn't sure what to say, he just knew she looked liked an angel.

"Let m-me go grab a shower a-and change, then we'll be on o-our way..." He said, as he backed into his bedroom, he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Brocken took a quick shower and changed into different clothes, walking out seeing her stand there with that charming smile on her face.

"Every time I just see you, I get blown away. You look so amazing, so stunning, and just beautiful."

"Aw, thank you Brocken, I got to say you clean up pretty good yourself. " Maria told him grinning, as he pinned her against the wall, smiling.

"Not as good as you my fraulein, you look like an angel." He whispered too her, catching her chin with his hand, kissing her. He could never get enough of her, especially right now; he noticed when he kissed her that she tasted like strawberries.

Maria slightly pushed him back, grinning, "I could do this all evening, but I like to eat sometime, you did say you were going to take me on a date, not a make out session. "Giggling, she took his hand, leading him outside.

He took her to a small restaurant, which was down a small ally, it may have looked dark but you can smell something good coming from the ally. He led her inside and took her to a small table in the back.

"I do hope you like grilled chicken; this place has the best, better than anything I've ever had." He grinned at her.

"I actually like grilled chicken, but I'll try anything they have, expect anything that has seaweed in it."

"Do you not like seaweed or something?"

"Actually, I'm allergic to it, and it's not a pretty sight to see."

They got want they wanted, which was grilled chicken; he got sushi, thought she told him if he ate that, she wouldn't kiss him for the rest of the night. Once they got their food, they sat together, laughing, smiling, and talking about things they liked.

"After school, I plan on doing four years in college to become a Recreational Therapist." Maria began, sipping on her drink.

"What does a Recreational Therapist do anyway?" he asked.

"I would work with kids who are either sick or disabled, whether it was at birth or something to cause it. It may not make the most money, but it's something that I love to do, is helping kids that need it." She explained.

"That is…if you ever do go back home." He pointed out, it was true, they didn't know when or how she would go home, but, he secretly hoped she wouldn't leave.

"You know…I do want to go home, to see my family, my friends…but I also don't want to leave, I've never been so, content, so happy before in my life. "

"Tell me, what makes you want to stay here?" Brocken asked her, hoping he was right on the reason she would stay.

"Well, I just like this time, it's so simple to live in this time, and guys are so funny, plus their supportive, I also get along with Natsuko so well, she's like my friend. " Maria began, than she smiled. "Then, there's you, we've had amazing times together and I like you, very, very much."

Brocken was shocked, did he hear her right? Did she just say she liked him? There mixed emotions going on right now; he never told her that he thought relationships made a choujin weak, but he grew over time it didn't, it made you trained more, to protect the person you cared about. "Well, I like you too Maria, I have since I first laid eyes on you. I mean, at first I fought with myself, because I was taught that relationships make you weak, but I've learned that they don't."

Maria was happy to hear that he shared the same feelings, but it also made her want to stay here and not return home, she was so happy, she didn't want to give it up. "Hey, do you want to get on out of here and go for a walk?"

"Ja, sounds like a plan to me, let's go." Brocken agreed with her, he got up and paid, as they walked outside.

"You know Brocken; I was gazing up at the sky before I came here, than I saw that meteor. There was a song back home, called "Airplanes", that reminds me about the whole situation. "Maria explained to him, as they walked around the city. "When I saw that meteor, I made wish, asking for my life to be better, and it came true so far. That song was right, even thought it wasn't an airplane, my wish still came true.

Brocken wrapped his arm around her, listing to her go on about the meteor and what could have caused her to be here, frankly he didn't care much, he was just glad she was here, he told himself he would worry about it when the time came for her to leave.

"So…why did it take you four months to ask me on a date, huh?" Maria began, she knew he was thinking, but she didn't know what.

"I think a part of it was the fact that I wanted to get to know you first and it really didn't help I was afraid that you would turn down my offer for a date and the kiss."Brocken replied to her, as they walked back to the apartment.

"I would never turn you down and I rather enjoyed that kiss if you didn't know."She stood in front of him, grinning. "I think that we need to take this relationship slow, you know, a couple dates here and there, and just take it day by day."

Brocken raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled, "Well ja, I do hope we do take it slow, I mean, it's not like we're going to run off and get married."

"Aw, you ruined my hopes and dreams, I was hoping we get married and move to Germany together, I mean Kinnikuman and the others can handle themselves" She suggested, as she began walking off without him.

They got back to the apartment, before Maria could reach for the door handle, Brocken had pinned her up against the door, smiling. "As must as I love to just leave and go back home, I can't leave my friends here, but if you're still here when there is peace, I'll take you home with me, ja?" He asked her, he was hoping there would be peace soon, at least before she left, so that he could take her home with him.

Maria stretched up on her toes, kissing him, and then leaned back into the door. "I would really like that, I just do hope that I'm here when that happens, but I would rather have the option to stay or leave." She told him.

Once they got inside the apartment, Maria went to change while Brocken went to answer the phone that ringing.

"Hallo?" Brocken answered.

"Howdy it Terryman, we got a problem going on the side of city, apparently someone is causing a ruckus. " Terryman explained.

"What? Are you sure that someone causing trouble or was it an accident?" Brocken asked, as he stuck his head out of his room to see that Maria was still in her room.

"I don't know partner, but Wolfman is going over there to check it out. I'll call you if anything else happens." Terryman told him, hanging up the phone.

Brocken gulped, he hoped everything was alright, but what was odder was that call didn't last long, and Terryman usually goes on about stuff. "Maybe I'm just worrying too much on the subject, he must had to call the others and Wolfman can handle whatever it was on his own, hopefully." Brocken muttered, as Maria walked into the bedroom.

"Brocken, is something wrong? You look like someone who was just informed that their pet fish died." Maria said, as leaned on the doorway.

He chuckled at her comment; he didn't want to tell Maria what was going on, he didn't want her to worry about something that could turn out to be nothing. "Ja, I'm fine, just tired that's all. I'm just going to go to bed." Brocken walked over to Maria and kissed her on the forehead, "Good night Beautiful."

"Good night handsome." Maria told him and went back into her room, she knew something was up, but decided just to go to bed, there was nothing else to do anyways.

Next Chapter: Brocken gets an early wakeup call from Terryman, apparently whatever was causing a problem outside the city, had landed Wolfman outside Kinnikuman's hut, they left a message for the group, that there's going to be a tag team match soon, but before they tell them where it will be, the girls go missing and the gang finds out, someone has them.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews =)


	5. Meet the Triplets

_**A/N:**_Aha! I am back from the brink of death! No, not really, my ex deleted my previous chapters; I had up to chapter 8 done, but never wrote them again. So after dealing with my senior year of high school, meeting the man of my life, and just finishing my first year of college, I came back. That song "airplanes" came on, and gave me the feeling to pick back up on this chapter. Don't kill me if this chapter sucks, it's been a while since I've wrote a chapter or even started on a new story. Now, shall we go on with the story? ^-^

_**Recap:**_Maria and Brocken had finally gone out on their very first date after four months of living together. After a nice long walk back home, Brocken got a phone call from Terryman that something was going on, but didn't say much more after that. Which left our German Choujin to worry about what could be going on and if something terrible was about to happen.

* * *

It wasn't till the sun had started to rise above the city, when everyone was getting up and heading toward work, when the news was just starting that something wasn't right.

Brocken was stirred out of a deep slumber by the faint sound of the phone ringing, which he really had no intention to answer till the phone started ring off the hook a second time.

It was Terryman who was blowing up his phone, the conversation was brief, all he told him to do was turn on the news, with just the click of the button, his eyes widen, and the remote dropped from his hands, hitting the floor with a soft thud.

"We have some serious breaking news at this time." The news reporter seemed frighten, as someone just held a gun to her head and told her what to report. "The city of Chiba has been completely destroyed by three Devil Choujins."

Maria woke up the sound of the television going off in the living room, walking down the hall; she could barely understand what the person was discussing, once she had stepped into view of the T.V.

"So far the casualties are up in the thousands and they are hinting that it could be in the tens of thousands, "her voice quivered, as her eyes scanned over the piece of paper that was in front of her, "and there are reports that the trio are on their way to Tokyo."

Brocken knew that she was behind him; he didn't want her to see this, she has never seen anything like this before and had no intentions to involve her with the violence they all face.

"Look, I know you're about to go out there and yes I'm going to worry, but…"she placed a hand on his shoulder with a small grin, "I want you to go out there and kick their ass like you did with the last bunch of Devil Choujin."

All he could was chuckle, never had he heard her curse and she was right, "Oh, I'm going to go out there und make sure that they never come back."

"I also want you to stay here, I don't think anything will happen, but you never know with Devil Choujin."

Brocken gave her a kiss on the forehead and ran out the door, the first place he knew he had to go to was Kinnikuman's.

"Oh Brocken, I do hope you will be careful out there." Maria whispered to herself, as she placed herself on the sofa, watching the news.

* * *

All six Choujins were sitting around the small round table as Meat went over with them on what was happening.

Wolfman had gone up against them in the middle of night and lost, which was easy to tell, as he was bandaged from head to toe.

"I had thought Springman was a tough Devil Choujin, but I was wrong, these two are nothing like the ones' we've faced before."

Meat had the news playing in the background, which showed the same thing over and over again. It wasn't a surprise that every channel was showing the same thing, everyone was scared for their own lives.

Kinnikuman was snoozing in the back, behind a card board cut out of him to make it look like he was actually listening. It wasn't till Warsman popped his little bubble with his bear claws that he actually awake.

"I don't want to really fight them," he stated as he tried to run out the door, which failed as Terryman pulled him back in, "I fought the last group of Devil Choujin, why can't Robin Mask or Terryman fight them for me."

"We have some breaking news just coming in live from downtown Tokyo, "the reporter had announced over the T.V, "tell me Jin, what is exactly going on down there?"

"Well Yoko, the three Devil Choujins that had completely destroyed Chiba is now here and they apparently have an announcement to make toward the Seigi Choujin." The camera was moved onto the three Devil Choujin, they all three had a smug smile on their face.

"Hello Seigi Choujin, let me introduce myself, my name is Rio, and the other two choujins who are with me," he held out his hand toward the other two standing there, "their names are Mio and Tio. We are triplets and we are here to take on Kinnikuman, as well as the rest of the Seigi Choujins!"

Watching through the screen, Kinnikuman couldn't help but just roll around on the ground laughing and crying, "Bhahahaha! Seriously? Triplets whose names are Rio, Mio, and Tio? I could kick all three of their asses with just my pinky."

"Meat, what happens if we say no to them?" Warsman asked, he knew the answer that they were going to have to fight them.

Before the small one could even voice an answer, the guy named "Rio" was back on the T.V sporting a big grin, he was the hiding something.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that you can't turn down a match against us, we actually acquired some "leverage" over y'all." With a snap of his fingers, he and the other two pulled off three sheets to show the world what they had acquired.

It was three glass chambers, which revealed Natsuko, Maria, and Belinda were all in there, gagged with their wrist and ankles bond together by chains.

"Three matches, three women, and three days. I look forward to seeing y'all tomorrow at noon." The screen had cut back to the station, which everyone looked afraid for the girl's lives.

The hut was filled with so much tension, that it could be easily cut with a knife.

"Nein, I am going to kill that bastard for even touching her, he's going to wish he never stepped foot into Japan." Brocken said in a very low tone, he was pissed not only had they taken Maria, but the fact they killed thousands of people without any remorse.

"Well boys, it looks like we'll be kicking some Devil Choujins ass and getting our girls back."

The rest of the entire day, they all trained as hard as they could, preparing for a fight that could turn out just as bad as the last fight with the band of devil choujins.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well, I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I have a lot of time on my hands now as I'm just taking one summer class, left my job, and just waiting on a new job to start. It took me like two days to finish this chapter; I kept changing what I really wanted to do.

_**Next Chapter: **_The gang arrive at the stadium, to find that Terryman is going up against Mio first, which we find out that all three choujins have apparently made one rule for the match: The glass chamber the girls are kept in, fill in grains of sand each second, meaning they have an hour to win the match before they run out of oxygen from the build up sand.


	6. Brocken Vs Mio

**A/N:** I know the last chapter was short, but I do promise to make it longer this time! I do hope you actually liked the last chapter, but hopefully this one will be a lot better. I've been busy the past few days, so my boyfriend's little sister got me wanting to start on this chapter!

**Recap: **Brocken and the other choujins were approached by the devil choujin trio Rio, Mio, and Tio. They have already destroyed Chiba and now are in Tokyo to take over and destroy the Seigi Choujin, but they have the upper hand over them, by kidnapping Natsuko, Maria, and Belinda.

* * *

The day had already started off with a light rain and gloomy skies, which made the inside of the dark cave cold and damp to anyone who dared to stay inside the dreaded place.

"Please tell me how we ended up getting kidnapped by a group of complete oddballs?" Maria complained, as he struggled against her restraints, wearing absolutely nothing but a tight fitting, short dark green dress with green heels to match.

"Is that the only thing you are complaining about?" Belinda argued, as her dress and heels were red, "We are bound by are arms and legs, kidnapped by three creepy hooligans who stare at all three us like we are a piece of good meat."

"Well it's really obvious that we are a piece of meat to them, I mean look at me. I'm wearing a dark blue dress with these damn heels!" Natsuko yelled as she tried her hardest to pull down the dress that was starting to ride up on her.

Once the sound of footsteps were heard coming down from halls, the girls scooted over together, becoming silent and a little worried when the make shift rock door opened.

Mio and Tio both walked in with a grin on their face that would make any women shutter in disgust.

"So, since Rio really wants to fight the ugly piggy, that means we have the stupid American and drunk German to choose between." Tio said, as he noticed the girls were squirming against their restraints.

"Well, personality I like my women with a little meat on them and pretty, so why don't see which one is a better lay between us and whoever we like we'll fight the idiotic fool who wants them back." Mio suggested as he licked his lips, eyeing over Maria.

"Why don't you go screw yourself and see if you like to be fucked in the ass, you disgusting pervert!" Maria yelled at him, as the other girls stared in complete horror at her, sure she was scared, but she knew she had to be tough for the others.

Mio brought a hand down right across the right side of her face yelling, "Think you're a tough little girl, well I give y'all some news. If the Seigi Choujin fails to beat us, then either you die or you become our slave."

"That will be enough of that Mio, why don't you and the semi-smart one go and make yourself useful before something…"happens"." Rio barked at them, eyeing them as they walked away slowly and disappearing into the darkness.

Rio slowly got down on his knees, taking Maria's right cheek into his hand gently, looking over the bruise that his twin had just given her.

"I do apologize for the bruise my brother gave you, he was born without any brains, but he is actually strong."

She jerked her face away from him, "it's fine, but the next time he lays his hand on me, I'll make sure he'll leave here with one less hand."

Rio snickered at her comment as he started to remove the restraints on her ankles, "you see, everyone made fun of us because we look like a bunch of teenagers who are supposed to be in some boy band, but we really are strong."

He pulled Maria up to her feet, steadying her as she stumbled a bit in her heels, "the fight for you is up for today, since your lover and my brother are the weakest between the three. We'll see who will win today's battle."

"Don't worry Maria; Brocken isn't going to let you down! Tell the other we're fine, but that they better hurry up and get us out of here." Natsuko told her, as she watched her being dragged out.

Maria was placed into the glass chamber once again, it was dark all around her, so she couldn't see what was going on or who was even around her.

"_I hope the girls will be alright, the stupid assholes should be too busy watching the match to bother them. I wish there was a way to get out of here, these heels are starting to become a pain in the ass." _Maria thought, sliding down the glass wall, trying to slip off the six inch heels.

* * *

The clock struck noon, the sound of the clock chiming was drowned out by the sound of the crowd that was packed into the stadium. It was mostly filled with women, ranging from high school to middle age, they weren't just here for the Seigi Choujins, and the triplets had gain a lot of popularly from the women for their boyish good looks.

In the ring stood Mio, he may be the stupidest of the bunch, but he was truly strong. He smirked when he the heard the girls screaming his name, he was truly a ladies man. He had slicked black hair, medium height and weight. He wore a matching pair of green shorts and top.

The glass chamber was sitting on a platform that was on the side of the ring, which Maria hated as her tight little dress was showing off every curve on her body.

Brocken was more than ready to kick this kid's ass, it was still burning his blood that they would take hostages but it even made him more pissed once the ring came into plain view.

"Whatever you do Brocken, do not lose your temper." Wolfman was right behind him, he was there to support his friend and coach him, "Maria will be fine, just make sure you come out alive."

"Ja, I sure hope so and don't worry I will…..what the hell did they put her in?"

The sight of Maria being trapped was enough to drive him nuts, but putting her into that dress was beyond inhuman boundaries, even though he did blush a little at her outfit, he had to admit, if it was under different circumstance, she would look pretty damn good.

"Well it looks like you made it just on time, I was worried that you weren't going to come and rescue your women."

"Ja I am here and let's get this fight over with, I'm ready to pound your face into the ground."

"Simple enough, but where is just one thing I should let you know before the fight begins."

"Und what would that be?"

Mio just smirked and held up his index finger, "You have one hour to save your little girlfriend. There is a timer on top of the chamber, which is filled with sand. As the sand begins to build up, she will have an hour of oxygen till her lungs begin to fill with the sand and she dies."

Oh that did it for Brocken, it was one thing to kidnap a woman that he cares about and force her to wear a revealing outfit, but threating her life was beyond his boundaries.

Once that bell dinged, he knew he had to keep up his defensive around this guy, he noticed Mio started to run toward him, which he placed his knee up and tackled him to the ground.

He started to twist his arm, as Mio body was entangled by Brocken, but he managed to get his leg free and kicked him in the stomach, sending him rolling a few feet away.

Mio grabbed Brocken, jumping on top of him, focusing on punching Brocken in the head and torso, which he was blocking each blow, but was becoming more difficult to do every minute that went on by.

"Brocken, you need to roll out of there and take him down!" Wolfman yelled at him, he saw that the timer only had fifty minutes left; the sand was already building up around her ankles.

"Come on Brocken, you can kick his ass and send him straight back to the retarded boy band he belongs to!" Maria yelled, as she pounded her fist on the glass, "I have faith in you."

That was enough for him to hear, he waited for the next punch that Mio was about to deliver and swung a fist into his jaw, sending across the ring.

Once he managed to get to his feet, he rushed toward Mio, grabbing him from behind and sending him head first into the mat, "German Suplex!"

Mio coughed a bit as he fell backwards into the mat, he was truly pissed now, and he was about to show him what Devil Choujins were truly made of.

"Mio, you better get back and fight….you do not want to know what will happen to you if you fail to win this match." Rio explained to him in a dark tone, he was not about to have his brother lose a match to a weak choujin.

Mio jumped into the air, grabbing Brocken by the head and tossed him into the ring post, bashing his head into the post.

"You've done pissed me off now, let's see if you'll come out of this match alive!"

Mio jumped up and grabbed Brocken, becoming face-to-face in midair, then he flipped him upside down and dive bombed his head into the ring post.

Brocken slumped onto the ground, he was starting to slowly losing conscience as he kept getting sent into the ring post, as he was starting to see double of everything around him.

"_I'm not as strong as everyone else, I'm just a failure, my father would be so disappointed me and so would Ramenman. I'm not fit to rank among the great Seigi Choujin." _

"Come on Brocken, get yourself up, you can't just give up yet!" Wolfman yelled, as he slammed his hand against the mat.

"Bhahaha you should just ring the bell already, this match is done and over with!" Mio announced as he started to slam his foot on Brocken's back over and over again.

Maria was in absolute tears, with the sand already up to her chest, she knew there wasn't a lot of time left and she had to encourage him to get up and fight for her.

"You get your sorry ass up right now and kick that disgusting perverts ass!" she yelled as she beat on the glass over and over again, "I have faith in you Brocken, we all do, you can't just give up on me now! What kind of man are you for giving up on the women you truly care about!

"_She's right….I have to get up and finish this…not just for her, but for the thousands of people that they killed!"_ with that, his eyes snapped open and he pushed the choujin off of him.

"Pft, you can't win against me now, look at you! I beat you within an inch of your life!"

All Brocken did was just grin at the kid, then he ran toward Mio, jumps on his head, performing a handstand, and then he flipped forward and kicked him in the face with both of his feet, "Black Fog of Hamburg!"

Mio fell onto the mat, the coward started to cheer for Brocken, which placed a smile on his face.

"Don't celebrate yet Brocken, there's only ten minutes left on the timer!" Wolfman pointed, as he noticed the sand was up around Maria's neck now.

His eyes widen, he knew he had to get her out of that thing now or she was going to suffocate to death, but he couldn't leave the ring just yet till Mio was done with.

"Come on Mio, you can finish him off!" Tio cheered, as Rio stood in the very back with a disappointed look on his face, he knew Mio was finished.

Using the ropes to gain his footing, Mio finally stood up and laughed, "Looks like you only have less than ten minutes to save your little girlfriend."

"Ja and this is where you are finished!" He yelled, as he ran toward him with is hand out, cutting him with his high speed hand blade, "Red Rain of Berlin!"

Mio let out a scream of pain, as he fell to the mat, finished from his fight with the German.

With a leap over the ropes, Brocken ran up to the glass chamber, the sand was up past her mouth, "Hold your breath and get down." He instructed her, and punched the glass with the last of his strength.

The glass shattered around her, with the sand just pouring out, she fell out of the chamber, only to have Brocken catch her, holding her in his arms.

"Nein worries, you're safe now Maria." He whispered, feeling her finger nails digging into his shoulders, which actually hurt worse than having his back stomped on repeatedly.

He took his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders, trying to give her some "decency" over the dress that she was wearing.

"Brocken! Maria!" Terryman yelled, as he and the others ran over to them, helping both of them up. "How are the girls doing?"

Looking up at them, she gave them a small smile, "They told me to tell you that they were doing fine, and Terryman, I believe Natsuko can fight them just as good as I can."

Terryman snickered at her joke, but Kinnikuman was dumb founded, "So are the Belinda and Natsuko also wearing that same dress as you?"

"Well…sadly yes they are also forced to wear this ridicules dress."

"Holy shit, I bet Belinda looks hot! I wonder if she would wear that more often." He mused over, as he walked away drooling over the thought of her wearing a tight dress around the hut.

Maria just sighs, he's the world strongest choujin, but all he could think about while Belinda is held captive, is think about how hot she looks in this stupid dress.

The gang helped Brocken and Maria get back to their apartment, with no help from Kinnikuman, thinks to his perverted mind.

Rio watched them leave, and then he turned his focus back on Mio, who at this second Tio was checking on him, and trying to get him up.

"Tio…just leave our worthless brother here, he's nothing more than a weakling."

"B-But we can't just leave him here, he needs medical attention!"

Rio walked over to them; Mio weakly laid his hand on Rio's leg, begging for help, but all Rio did was just stomp on his neck, killing him instantly.

"How could you do that to our own brother?" Tio was more than horrified; he was scared that he could end up just like Mio after tomorrows match.

"Well….I suggests that you just don't lose tomorrow's match to the Texan, than you won't end up like him." He stated as he walked away into the darkness, with Tio to follow right behind him, leaving Mio's body there to rot for the vultures to eat.

* * *

Once they got back into the apartment, Maria bandaged him up around his head and his back, and then forced him to lie down in his bed. She knew it would only take a couple days for his wounds to heal, but he really did need all the rest that he could get.

She ripped that dress off faster than you could say trash and threw it away, changing into some shorts and a tank top.

"Now, would you like me to cook you some dinner, since you're banned from the kitchen and you need your rest?"

"Ja, please if you don't mind cooking something."

Nodding with a smile on her face, she went into the kitchen, looking to just cook some eggs and bacon for a breakfast kind of dinner.

After a few minutes of lying in the bed, he snuck down the hall, peeking around the corner to see her cooking, while she hummed with a smile on her face.

Deciding to be mean and cruel to her, he slid up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek.

"Hey now, didn't I say that you were banned from this kitchen?" She asked in a playful but stern tone, he was bothering her while she was cooking, which was something she really didn't tolerate.

With a grin on his face, he slowly moved his lips down her neck to her shoulder, "Ja you did, but I can't help it that I have an extremely beautiful women in mein kitchen, taking care of me, feeding me, und treating me right"

A soft moan escaped her lips, blushing madly; she covered her mouth spinning around to cut him off, "Oh no you don't, you can't just walk in here and do this to me!"

"Oh….und why can't I?

"Because…this isn't the time to…." She was directly cut off by him kissing her, he didn't want dinner, he didn't want another problem coming up, and all he wanted was the women in front of him at that very second.

Before she could break away from him, he turned the stove off, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her down the hall to the bedroom.

"Hey! You put me down right now or we are going to have a problem."

Brocken laid her down on the bed, climbing on top of her with a grin on his face, he wanted her right then and there, and she was truly beautiful to him, big blue eyes, long brown hair, and curves that could send a man flying over the hill.

All she could do was just blush; he started back on kissing her cheek, slowly trailing his way down her neck, shoulder, and stopping just beneath her collar bone.

Maria pushed him up a little bit; she let out a small sigh, as she placed a hand on his cheek, "This isn't the right time for this, not with Natsuko and Belinda still being in trouble, even though you are pretty damn good at seducing me."

He nodded as he flipped over, laying down next her, which prompted her to curl up next him, resting her head on his chest, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't control myself, you are remarkably lovely und the hormones were starting to get to me."

"Hmmm, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything meine schön"

"Once we get through with this whole mess, do you think it's possible we can go to Germany and stay there for a while?"

With a chuckle, he smiled gently down at her, while he played with her hair, "Ja, I think we can make that work, but for now let's get some sleep."

Maria nodded as she placed her head back on his chest, closing her eyes, slowly falling asleep. He took off her glasses, setting them on the night stand, turning off the lights, as he curled up with her.

**A/N: **Well, I believe this chapter ended well actually. I'm starting to try to make these chapters a little longer and trying to add more scenes. They make such a cute couple, but I promise the next chapter will even better…hopefully.

**Next Chapter: **The next match is between Terryman and Tio, trying to get Natsuko back, but Rio has an ace up his sleeve that will throw every choujin off their game and hoping that things won't take a turn for the worse.


	7. Devil Servents

**A/N:** Well I know I've not updated in a few months and I'm sorry, I started my new job selling phones through radioshack at Target and the past month I have been almost working 40 hours a week, but now that it's going back down to my 25 hours and school starting, I should hopefully have more time to write! Plus I've been addicted this game on my iPhone called Rage of Bahamut, which is a TCG….and it's awesome! Btw…if you have an iPhone or android…download it…here's my referral code "bsw83206"…just saying ;)

**Recap:** The girls were kidnapped by a trip of boy band looking devil choujins, and Brocken just battled against Mio for Maria's freedom, which caused Rio to have a plan in the next fight that will throw every choujin off their game and caused some issues to happen.

* * *

The sun slowly started to rise, trying to make its way through the closed blinds and curtains that kept the room dark. With little light that slipped through the curtains caused the sleeping couple to turn in their sleep, as they knew today was another fight that had to be won or else one of the girls could meet their fate at the hands of the devil choujins.

Maria slowly stirred awake, as she slowly crawled over the sleeping German to grab her glasses and see what time it was. Noticing that it was only just after six, she plopped back down on her pillow, sighing as she looked over and watched Brocken as he slept soundly, despite the fact he was actually snoring a little.

"_It's only a few minutes after six and he's still passed out. I don't blame him; he had a hard match yesterday against that ass of a pervert. I'm just glad that he's alright and alive…I couldn't imagine what I would do if something happened to him."_

Maria slowly climbed out of the bed, heading for the shower; she was in desperate need for one after being locked up for nearly a day and the half. The warm water of the shower felt good against her skin, it felt like it's been forever since she had a good shower. She started to wash out some of the sand that was left in her hair and was glad that she could smell the scent of strawberries replacing the smell of sweat and grease.

Turning the water off, she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her, as she grabbed the other towel and completely dried her hair. She always hated when she would slept out of a nice warm shower, she would instantly get cold and shiver, the one bad thing about a shower is that.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she took a peek back into his bedroom, and of course he is still asleep, noticing that the clock was flashing the time over and over again.

"Well damn, it's already almost going on seven. I can believe I took such a long shower, but damn I feel a whole lot better." Maria muttered as she walked into the other room, to find some clothes to change into.

After about ten minutes of choosing what to wear, she finally just settled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved low-cut black shirt.

"I sure hope Brocken gets up here soon, the match starts at noon and I want to be there to cheer on Terryman and make sure Natsuko is alright."

With that being said, she heard a hard knock to the front door, which startled her to death, it was strange that someone would be knocking this early on the door and frankly, she wasn't too sure about who could behind that door.

Maria slowly crept to the front door, it was odd, whoever knocked only did it once and she didn't even hear footsteps approach or even leave the door, it was as if they just flew off.

It was only until she unlocked the door and opened it, that she let out a blood curdling scream, which was so loud that the dead probably heard her scream. She fell to the floor, with a loud thud as she tried to back away from the door.

It was only that scream that Brocken woke up right from his sleep, running out of the bedroom into the living room, where he first saw Maria on the ground, with her hand over her mouth, shaking as she stared up at the door. When his eyes slowly made its way up to the door, he too was also in shock at what he saw.

Someone had hanged Mio's body in front of the door, which his body was completely torn apart from vultures and other wild animals that attacked the decease choujin.

Brocken slammed the door shut, so that Maria didn't see it anymore and crouched on the floor, wrapping his arms around her, which made her cling to him and bury her face into his chest.

He felt horrible that she had to see that, she had never seen anything like that before and that would be enough to give her nightmares, especially seeing that body in the condition that it was in.

"W-Who would do such a horrible thing and leave a dead body hanging for anyone to see?" Maria asked quietly, her face was still buried in his chest, but it was obvious that seeing that frightened her more than anything.

"I have nein idea Maria, but I bet it was because I won the fight yesterday und his brothers were mad that he failed." He explained, as he gently tried to sooth her and ran a hand through her long hair.

"You don't think that they Rio will do this if Terryman defeats Tio today, do you?"

"I'm not sure Maria, but if he did this to one brother, I wouldn't be surprised if he did it again to the other one."

Maria pulled back from him a little and looked up into his eyes; he always was so gentle with her and made sure she was cared for, which caused her to smile a little bit.

"Now, there is that smile that I love to see, let me go take care of that problem outside and get ready and we will head on over to Terryman's, ja?" He asked, as he helped her off the ground.

She gave a slight nod and went off to the bedroom, as Brocken went outside to care of the body that was left hanging there, but when he had opened the door to go to remove it, the body was gone and all that was left was just the rope that was left hanging. He yanked the rope down and threw it away, whoever left the body, than took it must have wanted them to see it.

He walked back into his room and changed in his normal uniform, walking out of the room to see Maria watching the news.

"Coming to you live from the stadium in Nagoya, where the match is reportedly to start in less than five hours. Today's match is between two adorable hunks, Terryman and Tio, whoever wins this match gets to keep the girl that is up for grabs."

"Nagoya?! That is almost five hours away from here; there is nein way we can make it on time!"

Brocken dialed the others, letting them know the news about where the match was supposed to take place at and started to head for the door, but stopped when his jacket was tugged on.

"I don't think so mister, you are not leaving me to sit here and make sure my best friend is alright on tv! I don't care if you like it or not, but I am coming along with you." Maria said in a stern tone, she wasn't just about be left behind and wanted to make sure her friend was alright.

He was very hesitant on letting her come, especially if they were going to do something if Terryman won this match, but he could see the fire in her eyes and he really didn't want to be cross with her, since the was the last thing he wanted was her pissed off at him.

"Ja, but whatever you do, do not leave meine side." Brocken told her, as he grabbed her hand and headed off on the long trip to Nagoya.

* * *

The church bells started to ring back and forth as the hand on the clock struck noon, which is when the match is set to begin between Terryman and Tio, which across the city from the church you can hear the cheers from the match.

Tio was already standing in the ring, with Rio sitting in a chair right behind his corner, where he wore a smirk, as he has a plan if Tio loses his match to the Texan.

Terryman slowly walked up the ring, with Robin Mask behind him, apparently "mysteriously" went missing as soon as they landed in the city, but it's not hard to find him, Meat ended up finding him in a Gyudon place where the women serve your food topless, which they have yet to return from.

"I don't understand, they had me displayed for everyone to see in a glass chamber, but I don't see where they keeping Natsuko at." Maria said, as she scanned everywhere in the arena, which made her believe something wasn't right about this match.

"Da, you are right, let's hope Terryman wins this match, and then we can hopefully figure out where Natsuko is." Warsman stated which he received a nod from both Brocken and Wolfman who agreed with him.

Terryman grabbed the ring ropes and jumped over, glaring at Tio, "Alright partner, I'm here, now tell me what did you do with Natsuko? Because I don't see her anywhere in this stadium."

Tio just grinned, as his eyes rolled up toward the ceiling of the stadium, then he pointed to one of the beams. "Well, if you will look up real hard, you will be able to see that she is standing up on one of the beams."

He wasn't lying what's so ever, Natsuko was wearing a short tight blue dress and high heels, standing on a beam that was at least hundred feet from the ground, the only way she can keep her balance is by holding onto the railings above her head and keeping steady on a beam that was probably only two feet wide.

Everyone was in shock, if she made one wrong move she be falling fast toward the ground and she wouldn't be able to hold on to the railings long without her arms hurting her.

"That does it; I'm going to trample all over you like a horse stampede running through."

That's all that was said once that bell was rung; Terryman ran toward the brother and tackled him to the ground, getting him into a leg lock. Tio grunted a little in pain, but he actually started to laugh a little at the Bronco.

"You think this actually hurts me, I may not be very strong, but I am actually smart when it comes to wrestling moves." Tio explained, as he got out of the leg lock and placed Terryman into a choke sleeper hold, trying to get him to knock out cold.

"Come on Terryman, you can get out of this! Don't let him get the upper hand on you, the match just started!" Robin yelled from the corner.

Terryman punched Tio in the face and elbowed him in the stomach, making Tio stagger back a little bit, which he noticed his chance to get the upper hand on the boyish-looking choujin and got his legs scissored around Tio's head, dragging him into a forced somersault as Tio falls to the mat. "Head Scissors!" The Texan yelled as Tio hit that mat.

Tio growled at him, and started to run toward Terryman, wrapping his arm around his upper chest and neck, and started to swing his legs forward, using his momentum to pull Terryman down with to the mat, on to his upper back. The move caused the Bronco to roll across the mat, holding his neck, which Tio laughed at him. "I take it that you didn't like my Neckbreaker hold drop now do you?"

Tio got the Justice Choujin in a head lock and was squeezing extremely hard, he was trying to knock him out and take home the win.

Maria couldn't bear to watch him get hurt anymore and looked up toward Natsuko, she felt like she had to do something, but didn't want to risk the match. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye, than a grin came across that face of hers as she got up from her seat and heading toward the back of the stadium. "Umm…Brocken I'm to go find the restroom, I'll be right back." She said, as she slid passed everyone and sneaking off toward the back.

All Brocken could do was just watch her and wonder what she was up to, but his train was though was broken when he heard Terryman started to scream in pain from the head lock he was in.

"Nein, you need to get out of the hold now Terry! Don't let him knock you out, just get your arm through and knock him away." Brocken advised, as he jumped out of his seat and ran toward the ring.

It was no use, once he had actually got his arm through; Tio switched positions and actually got him face down into the mat, than he hooked his legs together and grabbed his wrists with his hands. "Archery Stretch!" Tio yelled, as he was trying to stretch out his arms and legs. This caused Terryman to scream in agony, which made everyone wonder how he was supposed to get out of that move.

* * *

Maria poked around the corners, noticing that everyone was too busy paying attention to the fight, which she slipped past the security guards that they had up around to keep people, like her, away from getting up the stairs.

"_Hmm…now where is that door at? I know I spotted one that lead to a ladder, so I can climb up and reach Natsuko…"_

Maria walked around a corner to only run right back to it, she poked her head around and saw a choujin guarding a door, which must be the one that leads up toward the top part of the stadium.

"_Well, how the hell am I supposed to get pass this guy? Shit, I should have asked Brocken to come with me, but knowing him, he would have said no and kept me sitting in my chair. Now what am I going to use to knock this guy out."_ She though as she looked around her surrounding, which she so happened to have found a metal pipe that she could use. "_Too perfect, now all I need to do is knock him out._"

She hid the metal pipe behind her back and walked up the choujin. "Excuse me, could you tell me where the restroom is, I'm actually lost." She explained, as she wore a sweet smile, batting her big blue eyes.

The choujin just grinned at her, as he watched her walk up toward him. "Well hello there, I can't guide you to the rest room, but I sure can guide you to a closet." He suggested, as he moved his hand around her and grabbed her ass.

Maria jumped as he slapped her on the ass, ignoring his comment about wanting to go have sex in the closet, she giggled a little and pointed behind him and gave him a questioning look. "Hey, isn't that your boss over there wanting you to come over there?" She asked him.

The choujin gave a dumbfounded, as he turned his to see what she was talking about. "Huh…I don't see what you are talking about."

And the stars started to shine, or at least for this guy they did, after Maria nailed him upside the head with the metal pipe and watched him hit the ground, as he mumbles about stars and not wanting to get up for school.

Maria tossed the pipe down and opened the door, running up the flights of stairs that led to the top of the railings, where you could still watch the fight; she stopped for a quick second and saw that Terryman was in a lot of trouble.

"Oh no, you have to get out of that hold Terryman! Come on, Natsuko depends on you to win this, not just for her, but for all the people that they killed. "

As she took her eyes off of the match, she noticed that there was a ladder leading up higher where Natsuko would be at, and started to take off running toward it, not noticing that someone spotted her.

* * *

Brocken had his focus on the match, but he noticed that Maria had been gone for some time and was getting worried that something had happen.

"Brocken, what do you think Rio is focusing on? He hasn't paid attention to the match in the last five minutes." Wolfman said, as he watched the leader staring up above the seats into the area that was near Natsuko.

Once he looked up into the direction that Rio was staring at, his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. He saw Maria looking up at Natsuko and running toward what it looked like a way to get to her from where she was. He knew she was going to get in trouble and wasn't too happy that she lied to him and went off trying to help her.

He went to get up to go get her, but a sharp voice cut him off before he could say something to the others.

"I suggest that you sit back down in your seat, I hate to see something happen to your…girlfriend if you went and got her. Though this could actually…become intriguing and amusing for me to watch." He said, as he sat back in his chair and watched her come help her friend; he could now use this as his advantage.

Brocken gulped and slowly sat back down in his seat, praying to god that he wasn't going to do anything to harm the girls.

Back in the ring, Terryman had finally got his arm out of the hold and placed Tio in his famous Spinning Toe Hold, which was actually causing Tio some pain for once, but he needed to hold on just for ten more minutes until Rio gave him the thumbs up. "You think you can stop us don't you? The thing is, we didn't want your girlfriend, or the others, and we just wanted to prove all the other Devil Choujin that we were actually strong." Tio explained to the Texan.

He kept his hold on him, wanting more information out of him on what was really going on. "What are you saying partner? That this all was a show for y'all just to prove that y'all were actually strong, then why did you kidnap the girls?"

"We had too, or y'all wouldn't have fought us, but want to know the truth about something?" Tio asked him, which made the smirk on Rio's face even bigger, because they were about to do something big.

"Terryman! Get out of that ring now, they are going to blow this whole place up!"

Everyone turned around to see Kinnikuman, with Meat and they were surprised to see Belinda with them, who was wearing one of them awful revealing outfits that the others had on.

"Damnit! You were not supposed to be found until tomorrow! Yes, he's right; I planned on taking everyone to hell with me!" Rio boasted, as he stood up from his chair, heading toward the ring, who smiled at everyone's horrific looks.

"Why would you do something like that? Who are you partnered up with?" Robin asked, as he slammed his fist down on the mat.

Rio smiled and looked at the Justice Choujin with a wicked smile, "Well you see, the plan was taking Terryman's and Kinnikuman's girlfriend, but when we found out that Brocken had one, we decided to take one more. The plan was to keep them and live, but our leader didn't want that and wanted us to trap all of y'all in one place to offer your souls to the devil."

Everyone was in shock, to the point that they didn't know what to do nor what to say about what was about to take place.

"Oh…one thing…I don't think you can get everyone out in less than five minutes and the explosives are underneath the building and in the ceiling."

* * *

**A/N:** Well…I didn't think I was going to end the chapter like that, but I wanted to add some suspense and instead of a fight scene ending with the usual Kinnikuman beating the leader, I decided to make a suicidal maniac who plans on taking everyone to hell. I love the next chapter, hopefully y'all will as well. I promise to make the next chapter longer, I just wanted to make it interesting chapter, plus school started back.

**Next Chapter:** The Justice Choujin have less than five minutes to get everyone out and plus the fact that Maria is up high in the arena trying to get Natsuko, which makes it harder for Brocken and Terryman to decided what to do: Save the girls or get everyone out of the building.


	8. Berlin

**A/N:** I do apologize for the random and horrible ending of the last chapter! It was one of them deals that school went back in session and the boyfriend came home from work, so I had to finish the chapter, because my brain was raddling with ideas. I promise this chapter will be a lot longer and better, hopefully all my faithful readers can forgive me! But I do must forewarn you there will be…a lot of mature scenes, let the young couple have their fun now, but if you don't want to read any mature sex scenes, I suggest you stop some ways down and don't read…maybe the next two or three chapters per say, I'm guessing lol. Now, let's enjoy this chapter! ^-^

**Recap:** Maria had discovered that someone had left Mio's body hanging in front of the door and came to realize that these boys were up to no good. While setting up to help Natsuko from the chance of her falling, Kinnikuman ran in and spoiled the guys plans, that Rio was to blow up the entire stadium, which they had less than five minutes to get everyone out, but it was left up to Brocken to either help get everyone out or save Maria.

* * *

"So boys, what will you both choose to do? Help and get everyone out of the arena or fly up there and save your girlfriends?" Rio asked, as he pulled out a remote and caused all the exits around to be closed by a steel door that was very thick.

Terryman was furious that he was going to make them choose between the crowd and the women that he and Brocken both cherished. He flipped Tio over and repeatedly basically punched the living shit out of him till he was knocked out cold, which meant that Rio was all that was left, but he was ready to die for Devil and knew beating him wouldn't stop the bombs from going off and killing everyone that was in the stadium and around the area.

Both the choujins looked at each other and looked up toward where both the girls were, which Natsuko was still holding on for dear life and Maria was climbing up on the ladder to reach her, but they didn't know who was to go up there and save them, causing the others to get annoyed with them.

"Just both of you idoits go up and there rescue them, we'll take down the four doors that are closed!" Robin Masked yelled, as he ran toward one of the sealed shut doors and repeatedly punched and kicked at it, trying to knock it down.

Brocken nodded and he flew up to where Maria was on the ladder, which she gave him a dumbfounded look, as he reached her. "Maria! We have to go now, they rigged this place with bombs to blow up and kill everyone in the stadium!"

"What about Natsuko? I can't just leave her up there then, she's my friend and I'm going to get her!" The young girl said, as she began to climb up the ladder, but before she could reach the next step, Brocken had pulled her off and held her tight in his arms.

"Nein, Terryman has her, but we have to go now before this place actually blows!" He explained, as he pointed up to where Terryman, who had pulled Natsuko off the beam she standing on and escaped through one of the windows he had knocked out, which prompted Brocken to follow him through it, flying way outside of the arena, setting both the girls down.

"Now, y'all girls stay out here and we are going to go back inside and help the others get everyone out." Terryman explained, as he and Brocken flew back over to where the doors were, and together they knocked down one the doors that Wolfman had been trying to kick open, but wouldn't budge.

"Oh Natsuko, I'm so glad that you're alright!" Maria squealed as she tackled hug the red head, who was surprised and hugged her right back.

"Oh, you have no idea how much it sucked being up there, if it wasn't for Terryman coming at the time he did, I probably would have fallen."

"I was coming up there to help get you down, but I think Brocken got mad that I put myself in danger to come help you out." Maria explained.

"I know, and I'm glad my best friend was going to come rescue me, hell, I would have done the same for you!" She said with a smile, but her smile soon faded as she saw there less than a minute left till the bomb was to go off.

"This is not good, they only got half of the people out of the arena, and there is only less than a minute left, which scared Maria to no end, Brocken was still in there and all she wanted right now, was for him to come out alive.

What they didn't know was that the whole parking lot was also lit to go up in flames with the rest of the place, which left thirty seconds remaining on the clock.

The girls noticed that the guys had gotten all the doors open and people just flooded the parking lot, which caused a massive chaos and separated the two girls from one another and the choujins also got separated as they worked on getting the last of the people out of the area.

Maria was pushed and shoved around, for what it seemed like forever, until she spotted a little girl not even six years old, who was crying and alone. Maria made her way over to the small girl, bending down and gave her a small smile to help comfort her.

"Hey now, don't cry little one. What's the matter?"

"I-I lost my mommy…and I can't seem to find her." The young girl cried her eyes out, as she ran into Maria's arms, which prompted her to sooth her and run her hand through her hair.

Brocken spotted Maria through a the crowd, and he saw the way she was with the little girl, and for just a split second, he thought about a future with her and maybe a chance of them having a small family.

Not even a second later, the entire arena went up in flames and then the entire parking lot started to explode and cave into the ground, which sent people running and screaming. Brocken tried to make his way over to the crouched women, who was cradling the young girl in her arms to protect her form the blast, which sent them both back, knocking Maria out cold and the blast that went off next to Brocken, sent him flying back several hundred yards, causing him to black out as well.

* * *

"…_beep…beep…beep…beep…"_

The sound of a heart monitor running, woke a knocked out Maria from her, what she thought was a deep sleep, slowly opening her eyes, but soon closing them from the bright light coming from the room.

"_Am I in a hospital? God my head is killing me, I feel like I've been hit by a ton of cement bricks…all I can remember is holding that little girl as tight as I could, to protect her from the blast that went off."_

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall and the door to her room opened, to which she saw a doctor and a nurse coming in to check on her, which made them both relief to see she had woken up.

"I'm glad to see zhat you are now awake Ms. Mariabella, you have been out for some time now, und ve didn't zhink you vere ever going to vake up." The doctor explained, with a heavy German accent.

"What happened to me and how long have I been knocked out for?" Maria asked, as she fully regains her vision and looked up at the doctor.

The doctor pulled up a chair next to her and sat down; as he inspected the wound she had on her head. "Vell you've been in a coma for zhe past veek und a half, when the bomb went off, it had knocked you back about thirty yards, nailing your head on the ground. Zhis caused you to have your skull to crack und caused your head to bleed, vhile ve vere lucky zhat you didn't have any swelling in your brain, ve placed you into a medical induce coma to let your brain recover. Besides zhat, you escaped vith some minor scrapes und bruises." The doctor explained.

"That little girl…the one I was holding onto…is she alright?"

"Ja, she's perfectly fine, she had some minor cuts on her head und face, but other zhan zhat she vas fine. Her mother came und found her; she vanted me to thank you for protecting her daughter."

Maria nodded, she was really happy to hear that the little girl was alive and fine. She groaned a little, as the doctor raised her bed up some, so that way she could sit up.

"Now, zhere is someone I believe zhat has been vaiting for you to vake up, let me go get him." The doctor said, as he and the nurse left the room, only a few minutes later, having Brocken emerged from the hallway, he too had some cuts on him, Maria noticed his jacket was unbutton all the way and he had bandages around his chest. She weakly pointed to his chest, having a concerned expression on her face.

"Nein, it's just a scratch und a burn. I'm alright Maria, but all that matters is that you're alive und awake now." Brocken said, as he took a seat next to her bed, taking her hand into both of his, and gently kissed her hand.

"I'm alright now, just a little tired and my head fills like it's been hit with a ton of cement bricks."

Brocken chuckled a little, he was so relieved that she was alive and going to be fine, he truly had no idea what he would do if something had seriously happened to her. That was truly something that he didn't want to ever think about.

"Is everyone else alright? I had got separated from Natsuko, when y'all had got the last door opened. We were waiting for y'all to come back, and it just went chaotic from there."

"Ja, everyone is fine, Natsuko was also in the hospital for a couple days for a head injury und burn, but Terryman took her back to Texas to rest for a while. While, Robin und Warsman went back to England, leaving Kinnikuman und Wolfman the only two in Japan."

"What a second…are you saying that we are not in Japan?" Maria asked she was very lost on what apparently has happened in the past week and a half.

Brocken chuckled a little, as he walked over to the curtains, letting the view of what it looked to me a city, but wasn't full of high sky lines or Japanese's houses, it was small buildings that were still tall and it what looked to be a giant wall that separated the city.

"Nein, I had them transfer you from Tokyo to Berlin, they didn't want to move you, but after pulling some strings I had it arranged, that way you would have the best care."

Her eyes widen in amazement, as she slowly climbed out of her hospital bed, and slowly walked over to the window, sticking her head out, as she sat on the side of the window. The air was clean and fresh, not like in Japan where it was thick and full of fumes from cars and buildings. Maria always loved being in Germany, she truly felt like she was at home.

"I've always loved being in Germany, the air is so fresh, the people were always friendly. I've never seen anything so beautiful before in my life, till I've been here."

"So, I take it that you've been to Germany before?"

"Yeah, I've been to Munich twice in my life, it's simply beautiful, all the buildings are tall, people had the latest clothes, it was so amazing being in a place that I felt content and happy to be in."

Brocken wrapped his arms around her, resting his gently on top of hers, making sure he didn't aggravate the injured area on her head. He couldn't help, but just smile at the fact he could hold her in his arms again and was glad that they were in peace, besides the problems going on with the Soviet's in East Berlin, he knew she would be perfectly safe.

"Well, the doctor is working on your discharge papers und I had brought you some clothes to change into."

Maria nodded as she slowly made her way over to the bag and started to change in the middle of the room. Brocken took a glance and blushed, he noticed that she had on matching dark blue bra and underwear, he couldn't get over her legs wore long and smoothed, and that the curves she had made him want her more and more. He watched as she slipped on a simple dark blue dress that stopped at her knees and the sleeves went to her elbows, but he noticed that it was low enough to show some cleavage, which made him turn even redder.

The doctor came back into the room, which made Brocken pull his cap down, to hide is blush and handed Maria the papers to leave.

"Now, I vant you get plenty of rest once you are back at home und make sure to drink plenty of fluids to keep yourself hydrated. Other zhan zhat, you are free to go Ms. Mariabella." He explained as he left the room, leaving her to sit on the bed and slip on blue heels, then placing a black petite coat on, since it was the middle of October and the average temperature for the month had been lingering in the mid to low forties.

Brocken escorted her out of the hospital, to a black car that had been waiting for them, which looked very new, and opened the door up for Maria. "Ladies first, mein lieber."

Maria smiled as she climbed into the back seat of the car, followed by Brocken who shut the door and scooted next to her.

"Wo möchtest du mich zu dir zu nehmen, herr?" The driver up front asked Brocken, he started to head down the road.

"Führen uns zurück zum Haus." Brocken instructed as he watched Maria look out the window, he couldn't help but grin, her face was glowing and she looked so happy, to see Berlin finally, she was taking in all the sights around her.

After about thirty minutes of driving, the car turned off onto a small driveway and pulled up to a nice white two-story house, which Brocken got out of the car and opened the door for Maria, who was amazed by the house and was just in awe.

"I never realized that your house was so big Brocken."

He gave her a light chuckle, as he helped her upstairs to his room, taking his coat off. "Well it was my mother's house; it was left to me after my father passed away."

Maria sat on the edge of the bed, watching him as he started to change into a black muscle shirt and left on his green pants. "What happen to your parents, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My mother died when I was little, I don't remember much about her, and my father died about a year ago in a match with a strong choujin named Ramenman." Brocken explained, as he sat next to her on the bed, as he started to remove his bandages from his chest.

"I'm sorry to hear that about your parents, were you close with your father?"

"He trained me into the choujin I have become, but nein; we were really not that close to one another."

Maria helped him removed his bandages, and was surprised that he didn't even have a scratch or anything left on him. "Tell me, how you could have healed in less than two weeks, it's remarkable."

He snorted a little bit; he forgot she really has been subject to choujins or learned about them in her life. "Choujins can heal fully in a three day span to week span depending on what the wound was. This only took a few days to fully heal, where if I was a normal person, it take over a month." He said as he lay back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Maria crawled up to him, laying on top of him, which prompted him to lay his hands on her lower back, which she lowered herself to him and kissed him gently on his lips, placing her hands on his chest. He gently moved his hands down slightly lower, now resting on her hips, rolling over to make it where he's on top of her. Maria wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, while he ran a hand down her leg, moving it back up as he pushed up her dress, resting his hand on her thigh.

She started to pull his shirt off, while he pushed her dress up. She had no intentions in telling him to stop; she truly cared about him and wanted to be with him. Brocken pulled her dress off of her, laying her back down on the bed, she was completely beautiful, and he started to kiss her check, trailing down her neck, collarbone, chest and stomach. Maria couldn't help but let out a soft moan, as she worked on his belt and pushed his pants down. He kicked off his pants, as he kissed her passionately, running his hands up and down her sides, while she ran her nails along his back.

Brocken broke away from the kiss, looking down at her with a small smile. "Maria…there's something I need to tell you, before…we do anything."

"You can tell me anything Brocken."

"I…am…well I don't know how to say this…but I have actually never been with a women before." He said truthfully, with a slight blush on his face.

Maria giggled a little, as she gently laid both of her hands on his face. "Don't worry, it's not that hard. A woman is like a piano, you have to have all the right moves and to make sure you don't bang on the keys, or you will get the kind of reaction you don't want."

Brocken nodded; as he began to kiss her again he started to unhook her bra, throwing it on the floor. He turned slightly red at the sight of her, sure he's seen women before without clothes on, but it was only in magazines and movies. She was real and he had her all too himself, he started to kiss her down her chest, his lips moving over the new area of skin, which drew small moans for Maria.

Maria loved the way he touched her, he was so gentle and waited for her every response. She pushed him off of her, rolling over on top of him and pinning him to the bed, straddling him as she began to kiss his chest, trailing down over his abs, stopping at the edge of his dark green boxers. He started to moan a little, as he moved his hand to the back of her neck giving it a slight squeeze, feeling her teeth scrape across his muscular toned body.

The faint sound of the phone going off from down stairs interrupted the young couple from doing anything else. Brocken sat up, looking at Maria, who had that, sad disappointed look on her face. He cupped her chin, giving her a gentle smile. "Hey, don't look so disappointed, I'll be right back up." He said, giving her a kiss on the forehead, and started to head down the stairs.

After the fourth ring, Brocken picked it up, wondering who would be calling him at this early in the evening.

"Hallo?"

"Ah, hallo Brocken. It's me; Rainer und zhere is actually some vork zhat needs to be done. Zhe Soviets are vanting to have a meeting over drinks tonight, something about zhe fact zhat people from East Berlin are getting over here und zhat ve are helping zhem. Zhey insisted zhat you come tonight, und zhat vasn't putting it nicely."

"I hate to break it to you Rainer, but do inform them that I won't be attending tonight. I have…prior commitments."

"You don't understand Brocken, zhey vant us zhere tonight und if not, zhen zhings for us, und zhe allies could get messy. I don't know about you, but I don't vant zhis turning into vorld var three.

Brocken rested against the wall, sighing a little as he looked up over the railings to see Maria leaning over the banister, only wearing her underwear and bra, which she must have placed back on knowing he wasn't going to come back up, she gave him one of the most gentlest and caring smiles he has ever seen. She was truly beautiful to him and god he was so close to having her to himself.

"Brocken…if you need to go, just go then. I'll be fine here." Maria told him, as she started to walk down the stairs to meet him.

He was real hesitant on what to do, he knew he needed to go to that meeting, but all he wanted to do was to go back upstairs and be with her all night. "B-But…what about…what we were doing?" He asked as he pointed back up to his room, he sounded like a sad puppy dog who wasn't about to get his treat.

Maria leaned up against him, placing her hands on his shoulders, whispering. "I promise to make it special once you return later. Just be prepared to be…seduced my dear."

That was all she had to say, he ran upstairs to get dressed and leave, he wanted to get done over there as soon as possible. Once he got back down the stairs, he kissed her on the lips, grinning down at the young women. "I'll try to be back as soon as possible." With that being said, he left.

After sitting on the steps for a few minutes, she went back upstairs to put clothes on, she noticed there was a note and some money left on the bed. She picked up the note and grinned a little.

"_I don't know how long I'll be gone for this evening, so here's some money to get food und anything else you would like to get. I'll see you later on this evening, meine lieber."_

Maria grinned a little, as she got dressed again, grabbing the money and headed out the front door. The driver who picked them earlier was outside and had the door opened for her. After she climbed into the backseat, the door closed, and he got upfront and took off down the driveway.

"Wo würde die Dame gerne gehen?"

"Nimm mich in die Stadt finden."

The driver nodded and drove her into town; the sun was due to start setting here soon, so she knew she needed to get things before the stores closed. He had dropped her off outside a strip of shops, which she walked by into she found a shop that sold lingerie. She walked in the small little store, which was actually full of both young and older women.

She browsed through the little outfits, till she found a cute little black one that ties up in the back and came with tights that snapped on to the top. She checked for the size and sighed.

"_Typical, always there is one outfit I like and it looks to be too small for me. Maybe I can ask one of them to measure me and find the right size for me."_ Maria thought as she finally found someone and took her measurements. She was still a 36 C-cup and actually shrunk down to a medium and a size twelve.

After about thirty minutes of looking, they finally found her size and knocked off twenty marks off. After leaving there, she went to the market and picked up some food, she was real shock to see that food is cheaper in this time than back at home.

By the time the driver got her home, it was already a little after eight. She had the driver help her with the food, and starting a fire. She ran upstairs, placing her outfit on, curling her hair, and placed some make up on. After getting all dolled up, she ran back down stairs, laying a cover and pillows in front of the fireplace. She turned the lights out and laid down, waiting for Brocken to return home from work.

It wasn't but about fifth-teen minutes later, the front door opened and Brocken came in, noticing that something was not right. "Maria, are you here?" It was strange for the house to be all dark, but for the small light coming from the living room

"Come into the living room dear, I have something for you."

Brocken raised an eyebrow as he walked into the living room and his jaw fell to the ground. The women of his dreams, was lying in sexy black lingerie that showed off her figure and emphasized her breast. She was absolutely beautiful and he was ready to make her his.

"Oh…mein got…you look….absolutely stunning…I…I'm at a loss for words."

He removed his shirt, kicked off his boots, and got on the ground next to Maria, placing his hands on her face, kissing her gently, as he eased her onto her back. He ran a hand down her thigh, as he began to kiss her neck, trailing down her chest. Maria moaned, as she worked on his belt and getting his pants off. He started to un snap the clips that held the outfit down to the stockings.

She leaned up a little bit, as she untied the back of her outfit and pulled it off. She rolled him over and was on top, starting to kiss his neck, trailing down his chest. He let out a moan, as he worked on getting the last of their article of clothing off. He flipped her back over, pinning her back to the floor, kissing her deeply, as he started to set himself between her legs.

The smell of strawberries on him was driving him completely insane and he was just going crazy over the sight of her.

"Maria…are you sure you want to do this?"

"Just shut up and make love to me already. We got interrupted earlier, so let's go before we get interrupted again." She said sternly, he had driven her insane and all she wanted as him, and by god she was going to have sex one way or another.

Brocken couldn't help but laugh a little as her comment. He eased into her very slowly, not wanting to cause her any pain what's so ever, slowly starting to thrust against her, as he kissed her neck.

It wasn't before long till she started to grip his shoulder, digging her fingernails into it, as she let out light moans. As soon as she started to moan, that was his cue and he began to keep a steady pace with his thrust, as he used her hips for better support.

Maria could feel every single little hair on her body beginning to stand, she was sheer pleasure. Never had a man be so gentle in the beginning with her, be so soft and know all the right moves to her.

It wasn't before long that his thrust started to get a little faster and hard against her. He started to feel things that he has never felt before and by the god, it felt damn good to him.

After about a good ten minutes, she was clawing at his back as he started to become a bit rougher with her, which she apparently enjoyed more than anything. He could feel himself on the edge, and the feeling would only become more intense after every second of being inside of her.

"Oh…oh god…please…do not stop" Maria started to moan loud, she was to the point of just yelling in pure pleasure. She could feel herself being on the edge as well, as she started to hit her climax.

After a few more thrust, he had finally reached his climax, rolling off of her as soon as he was done.

"That…was the most intensifying and pleasurable thing that I have ever done in mein life." Brocken said, as he laid back on the pillows, pulling the cover over the both of them, as he poked the fire a little to keep it from going out on them.

"I'm not going to lie, that truly was the best time I've been with a man in my life. For a first timer, you weren't truly all that bad." Maria told him, giggling a little as she curled up into his arms, laying her head on his chest, as she watched the fire.

"You've been with other men before?"

"One other man truly...but the last time I was with someone…wasn't what it was supposed to be."

"What do you mean?" Brocken asked he was a tad bit confused.

Maria bitted her lip for a second, sort of hesitant on telling him the story, but she trusted him and after tonight, she felt like she was on a whole new level of connection and romance with him. "It was the summer of my junior year of high school and I attended a house party with a bunch of my friends. There was a lot of alcohol and drugs at the party, so I wasn't too keen on being there, but my friends begged me to stay. I had several drinks, it was just White Russians, because I didn't plan on drinking too many to be drunk."

She took a deep breath and tried her hardest not to cry, continuing her story. "Just a few hours into the party, I didn't feel good, so I went to my friend's car to lay down in while I waited on them. Apparently a few guys on the football team had followed me to the car, at first they just wanted to make sure I was alright, but that wasn't what they wanted. They pushed me into the back of my friends car, one of the guys would take turns holding my arms down, while one of them raped me, and two others would be on look out. It lasted about a good hour and half till they were done."

He listened to her story very carefully and all he could do was hold her tight in his arms. He cared for more than anyone or anything, truthfully, he was actually starting to fall in love with her. He ran a hand up and down her back, as he felt some of her tears land on his skin. "I'm sorry for everything that they did to you, but you're here now with me und I'm never going to let another person harm you as long as I'm around. I'll protect you from everyone und everything, I'll never let you go, Maria."

She slowly looked up at him, her eyes full of tears and stains of water on her face, but she gave him that small smile that he loved to see. She curled up into his arms even more, feeling her eyes become very heavy. "Thank you Brocken, you have no idea how much you make me happy. You're the reason why I want to stay here and not go back home."

Brocken watched her as she started to slowly fall asleep against him, holding her tight, he kissed her forehead; as he settled down to fall asleep as well. "Sleep well mein lieber."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh…god I finished! This truly was a little bit longer than the rest, but I'll try to make the rest longer than usual. I hate when I write like fifth teen pages, and it turns out to be short when it's uploaded lol.

**Next Chapter:** Skipping ahead two months, it's the week of Christmas and plenty of things are in-store for our friends. Friends come in to visit the young lovers and Maria finds out something that will shock everyone, especially Brocken.


	9. Christmas Surprised

**A/N:** After having one of them "well that escalated fast" moments at almost five this morning (My boyfriend thought he set the alarm for 3:45, he had to be at the base at 5…needless to say…we woke up at 4:38 lol). So I decided to work on the next chapter, as I was not about to do homework this early lol. Also, I made Robin Mask's wife appear in this chapter, as much as that probably don't make sense, it's my Alternate Universe, so anything can happen, hell Kinnikuman could grow wings and become a chicken if I wanted him to. lol

**Recap:** After the arena blew up, knocking out Maria, she woke up half up in Berlin and was amazed at the sight of the city. She also had a night with the man who has started to fall her that she will never forget.

* * *

It was winter time in Berlin; snow had already started to fall back in November. Winter in Germany was totally different from the winter in the United States, where snow there is always mushy and powdery, snow in Germany is fluffy and actually looked pretty, plus it really never melt, where back in the states it seemed to help quickly.

Being the week of Christmas, everyone was celebrating and getting for the big holiday of the year, even though the Cold War was going on, they too had to take time out of the war to at least enjoy the holiday with family, friends, and even with strangers.

Maria had been spending much of the morning cleaning the entire house, since everyone was flying in to actually spend Christmas with them. Apparently they take turn every year to spend it somewhere different, which was actually a pretty nifty idea. Terryman and Natsuko were due to arrive noon, Warsman and Robin were arriving that evening, to which everyone's surprise; he was actually brining his wife along, which made both Maria and Natsuko happy. Both the women were instructed to be nice, as Kinnikuman was brining Belinda. They weren't mean to her; they just thought she was a little strange. The plane from Japan was actually not due to arrive until later that night, there was airport security scare as Kinnikuman tried to bring bowels of Gyudon, but wasn't allowed on, because that would be smuggling meat or something, no one really paid attention to that message that Meat had left.

Maria was just finishing up the living room, when she noticed that Brocken was putting on his coat. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I actually have to go into vork und take care of some zhings." Brocken grunted, as he placed his boots on.

"Brocken…you told me that you had taken the rest of the month off for Christmas and New Year." Maria pouted, ever since they've been in Germany, he had to work a lot, apparently saving the world from evil isn't enough to do, but she understood that was how he was raised, but he also needed to learn to relax for once in his life.

He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I know, but after today, I'll be off vork for zhe rest of the month. I know zhe others vould bug me to death if I didn't take off to see zhem.

She gave him a glaring look, than rolled her eyes as she returned to her house cleaning. "If you say so, but go to work, so I can finish cleaning before people start arriving."

He just chuckled and left the house, knowing he wasn't going to be back till later in the evening. He was always up in the mornings leaving for work, and wasn't home till the evening time, which left Maria the entire day to find stuff to do. She had actually made some friends with the wives of other soldiers, especially with Rainer's wife, Erica. She often spent time with her during the day, they would meet for lunch almost every day and go shopping together, having themselves a girls day. She was also from the United States, met her husband through her brother who was stationed over in Germany.

Maria plopped onto the couch, grabbing the phone off the hook, dialing a number that she tend to dial every day.

"Hallo?" A woman's voice said, coming through the speaker of the phone.

"Ah, I see you're up early like me as well, either you are cooking or cleaning the house?" Maria said with a giggle, as she heard the women laugh on the other end of the receiver.

"Oh Maria, you know me all too well. I had just got done cleaning up the upstairs, just now about to put a roast into the oven to cook. The family is flying in today and I needed help, but no, the husband decided that he had to go to work."

"Oh, how ironic, the boyfriend told me the same thing. Maybe they are planning something against us, as all of our friends are arriving today."

"Or they could just be getting slammed at work, talking about us, work, and guy stuff. Speaking of which, how are things between you to?"

Maria sighed as she thought about the question, they were doing awesome, but it was getting tiresome to be alone all day in the massive house, there weren't enough soap opera shows on that could keep her entertained all day. "We're doing amazing, but it's the point that the only time we spend time together is at night and on the weekends now he takes me to different places, because he feels bad that he does work all the time.

"Well at least he is trying, the first sign of a relationship going downhill is the sex being gone, but in your case, that isn't a problem I've heard."

"Hey! What does that supposed to mean?"

She could hear a snort and a small giggle from the other side of the line. "I've heard you two are like rabbits. Especially on Thursdays, when you visit his office for an hour."

Maria turned very red, every Thursday she pays him a visit at work, usually working a very long coat with very little items of clothing underneath. "Cat's out of the bag on that one. I can't help it if he doesn't mind me wearing anything but a little outfit to his work once a week."

"Maybe I should start doing that to Rainer, but he may just look at me and leave the room. Anyway, I need to get done working on the house and food. We still on for some Christmas shopping with your friends tomorrow, right?"

"Yes we are I'll call you before we leave to see where you want to meet."

Maria placed the phone back on the receiver, heading into the kitchen to fix up dinner for the night. She was fixing a big roast, with baked potatoes, corn, sausage, and a nice red velvet cake for desert. As she placed the roast into the oven and got the time set, she got this wave nausea and ran to the bathroom, barely making it as she started to get sick.

"_That was strange; I haven't eaten anything bad in the past day or two. I hope I'm not coming down with something, I hate being sick on the holidays." _Maria thought as she cleaned up the bathroom, she knew something wasn't right, but couldn't place her finger on what was wrong.

She ran back upstairs to the bedroom, changing from her cleaning clothes into a simple long sleeved red shirt and jeans, though as she changed clothes she felt an odd cramping sensation, but it only lasted for a few minutes. After she was dressed, she heard the doorbell rang and ran down stairs, opening it with a big smile.

"Natsuko! I'm so glad to see you!" Maria squealed as she hugged her best friend, who she missed a whole lot, she loved being in Germany, but truthfully, she couldn't wait to be back in Japan to see and hang out with Natsuko.

"Oh trust me, none of the women I talk to in Texas compares to you!" Natsuko said as she walked inside, setting her bags down. Terryman was struggling to carry all presents into the house; apparently Natsuko had wiped all the stores out of everything that was supposed to be the hot item of the year, and did a number on Terryman's wallet while she was at it. It must been a hell of a lot of money to ship all of them presents from America to Germany; everyone knew Terryman would hit the floor when that bill comes in.

Maria took some of the gifts from the cowboy and helped sat them under the Christmas tree, which was full with gifts that Maria had already got as well. "Oh god, Natsuko I'd hate to see what you spent on all these gifts."

"Oh…it was enough that I thought I was going to have to send Terryman to the hospital for a heart attack waiting to happen." The young reporter said, with a sly grin on her face.

She helped them carry their bags to the room she had set up for them. It wasn't before long till Terryman fell to the bed, he had longed for a nap after the plane ride he was on, first class wasn't enough to get away from the screaming children and the parents yelling at them wasn't helping either.

"Hey, where's Brocken at anyway? Wasn't he supposed to take the week off of work?" Terryman asked, as he got off the bed and helped Natsuko hang up their clothes in the spacious closet.

She sighed, she really did wish Brocken was here, but forced a smile. "He's actually working today, but he'll actually be back later he said." She explained, as she laid out towels in the bathroom for them.

"Ah, don't worry about it little lady, we're here now and that means you won't be alone in this big house." The cowboy said with a grin, he always wanted cheered people up and he knew that's what Maria actually need.

Maria laughed a little at what he said, but then her face turned sour as she placed a hand on her stomach, she started to get a cramping sensation and a wave of nausea hit her real strong, she was grateful that she didn't have any food in her stomach.

"Maria…are you alright? You look like you are about to lose your lunch?" A concerned Natsuko asked, she knew something wasn't right and was wondering if her friend was feeling alright.

Maria waved her left hand in a motion that she's fine, as she continued to hold her right hand on her stomach. Natsuko escorted Maria down the stairs, as Terryman shrugged and decided to take a nap on the bed.

Once they got into the kitchen, Maria placed a kettle of hot water on the burner; it seemed that tea with honey in it helped the nausea she was having. This was the second time today she's felt sick, and was worried that she was actually sick. She hadn't been around many people, but there was a deadly virus going around Europe, killing already a million people, but they mostly lived in poverty areas.

"Maria…are you sure that you are alright? Your cheeks are really red and you still look like you are about to lose your lunch."

As the kettle started to steam, she poured some of the water into a mug and started to mix it. She sat down and took a sip, the warmth of the tea hit her stomach and she felt a tad bit better.

"Yeah, just lately I've felt sort of sick to my stomach and just haven't felt right." Maria explained, as she placed her mug down, looking out the window.

The two girls sat in silence for a minute, both trying to figure what could be causing her to be sick. That was until Natsuko slammed her hands on the table and jumped out of her seat.

"Wait a second…uh Maria…are you sure that you're not pregnant?" Natsuko asked, as she watched the other women go pale.

That never crossed her mind, sure there were times her and Brocken wasn't safe and she really never thought that she could get pregnant. After everything she went through growing up, she had figured she could never have kids; thought that was stupid of her think, her doctor would have pointed that out.

"I…uhh…well…I'm not sure if that's the case or not. There…have been times where Brocken and I…weren't using our heads." Maria muttered, as she laid her head on the table, she was praying that wasn't the case, she was too young to be a mother and this wasn't the right time to be either.

"Hold on a second, I'll be right back."

Natsuko ran upstairs into the room that she and Terryman were sharing, she went into her bag, rummaging through it and muttering "Where is it?" and "I know I packed two boxes with me." After a few minutes of searching, she found the box and quietly left the room, as she really didn't want Terryman finding out. As much as she loved him, he wasn't exactly good at keeping secrets. She ran back into the kitchen, tossing the box to Maria, who just looked at it dumbfounded and went even paler.

"Natsuko…why do you have a box of pregnancy test with you?" Maria quietly asked, as she stared at the box…she wasn't sure how this was going to go.

"Just in case something like this happens. No, you go into the bathroom and go take both tests." Natsuko instructed, pushing the young girl out of her chair and into the downstairs bathroom, pushing her in there and shutting the door.

Maria slowly opened the box, taking one of the tests out of the box. She looked down at the instructions and now had to wait two minutes. Laying the first test down on the counter, she stood against the counter, hoping to the god that the test would be negative and that she was getting a bug.

"_Dear lord, two minutes feels like two years, surely waiting for a single line to appear wouldn't take this long."_

After the two long minutes were up, she casually looked down at the test, praying for a miracle that was a single line.

Two faint pink lines were on the test.

"_Surely that test is faulty, maybe it was bad one and this next one will be just a single line!"_ Maria thought, as she hurried to take the other one, she wanted this one to be negative so she could get on with her life.

Two faint pink lines appeared on the second test.

"_Fuck...what's the chance of two tests being a false positive. Great…how in the hell do I tell Brocken that I'm pregnant without him spazzing out about it."_

Maria opened the bathroom door, only to be greeted by an eagerly awaiting Natsuko, who apparently felt that two minutes was two years as well.

"Well Maria, what did both the test have to say?"

"Two...two little damn pink lines popped up on the screen."

Natsuko squealed for joy, jumping up and down at the news of Maria being pregnant, but stopped as she noticed the pregnant women wasn't looking to happy.

"Hey…what's wrong? Aren't you excited about having a baby?"

Maria sighed, sitting down on the couch, as she placed her hands on her stomach, looking down at it. "I don't know Natsuko, I mean, I love children and I want them, but right now is not the time to be having children. There are still evil choujin out there, plus the fact me and Brocken are both young, we don't know what to do."

Natsuko rubbed her back, as she tried to calm her best friend down. It was true, they were all young and having a baby in this time was going to be hard, it was a target for evil choujins to use.

"Well…I better tell Brocken…I'm actually afraid of what his reaction is going to be." Maria said, as she picked up the phone, dialing his office.

* * *

The office building was buzzing with military personal trying to get things done before taking the holiday off. Soviets had threated to take action against the allies, for helping people escape East Germany, which was a hell on earth to live at.

Brocken had been busy with paper work all day, it wasn't helping that the Soviets were calling non-stop and Rainer was trying to kick reporters out of the building. So much for a nice quiet day at the office, he should have known that wasn't going to be accomplished so easily.

The phone next to him started to ring off the hook, he was nearly done with work that needed to be done for the day, since it all needed to be signed and turned in before the start of the New Year.

"Hallo?"

"Hey dear, it's me. How are things at the office?"

Brocken's face lit up like a Christmas tree, he always loved hearing her voice, especially when he's having a bad day. "It's been really busy today actually, I'm just about to be done, is zhere something zhat you need to get before I come home?"

For a minute, they both sat in silence; Brocken knew something was actually wrong; she never was quiet on the phone.

"Maria…vhat's vrong? You're never zhis quiet on zhe phone, are you alright?"

"Brocken…there is something I really need to tell you, is there a chance that you can actually leave work right now?" Maria quietly asked him.

"Ja let me get zhis turned in und I'll leave zhe office right now."

He hung up the phone, going through the paper work as fast as he could, he could tell in her voice something wasn't right and was hoping she was alright. The past few days, he's noticed that she's been acting really strange, more so she's had more energy to do things and had a very big appetite, but he just assumed that she was feeling better after the accident several months ago.

Rainer walked into his office, reading over some of the files, but stopped in his tracks as he saw Brocken race through the paper work. "Uh, I know zhat you vant to go home und everyzhing, but are you sure zhat it is vise to rush through zhat paper work like it's a zest?" Rainer asked, raising his eyebrow at the young choujin.

Without looking up from his desk, he answered his questioned. "Ja, somezhing is not right vith Maria, und I need to hurry home. She's been acting kind of verid, zhe past few days she's had a burst of energy und been eating a tad bit more zhen usual."

"Uh…vell you two are like rabbits, are you sure maybe she's not pregnant? Erica did zhe same zhing vhen she vas pregnant vith Leon und Leonie."

Brocken just froze when he had said that, it actually did make a tad bit more sense. She was sort of moody this morning when he had left, and they did have several encounters when they were both not exactly sober. Truthfully, he wouldn't be really surprised if she was pregnant, but it was really not the right time for the duo to be having a child, especially with them not knowing if she could disappear or not.

"Rainer…could you finish up this paper vork for me, I really need to go home und see her."

Rainer nodded and switched places with him, sitting down and finishing filling out the papers. "Oh Brocken, vhen can I tell Erica zhe good news?" Rainer snickered.

"Not until I find out vhat is really vrong vith her, so keep your mouth shut until zhen or I'll zake you out for good." Brocken suggested, as he left the young solider confused with what he said.

Brocken ran out of the building and back to his house, he was truly worried about Maria and he was secretly hoping that her being pregnant was not the case. As bad as that sounded to him, they were both nowhere near ready to have a child. Was this good news? Was this bad news? He really didn't know, he would love to have a family with her, but with the threat of evil still being out there, he didn't want to take a chance and have her and a baby be in trouble. God only knows, they would target his child or anyone else's child. At that second, he just knew he needed to race back to the house.

* * *

By the time Maria had gotten off the phone with him, pushing back her fears about the pregnancy in the back of her mind, the sun was starting to set and Robin Mask, along with his wife and Warsman had showed up a little over an hour ago. It wasn't long before Brocken was due to return home from work and the flight from Japan landing in an hour, which Kinnikuman, Meat, Belinda, and Wolfman would be arriving and dinner would be done.

While Terryman, Robin and Warsman talked about the past fights and what they have been doing the past several months, the girls were in the kitchen talking about…well girl things. In the past hour, both Natsuko and Maria had bonded with Alice, who was really nice and seemed up to date with the latest fashion. She was very happy to hear about the shopping trip they would be taking tomorrow, but Robin's wallet was screaming from the fear of going broke, since she also went shopping for Christmas presents as well before they arrived.

Maria heard the front door opened from the kitchen, she was working on potatoes when Brocken walked into the kitchen. Both of their eyes met, they both knew something was up and needed to talk. Maria placed the potatoes down, as she leaned against the kitchen counter, folding her arms slightly.

"Uh…Alice how about I help you unpack your bags, so we can give these two a few minutes of alone time." Natsuko said, as she pulled the blonde out of her chair and out of the kitchen, only leaving the couple alone at last in there.

"Maria...vhat vas it zhat you vanted to talk about?" Brocken asked, he probably knew the truth, but he wanted to make sure before he said something that was completely stupid.

"I took two tests today…and Brocken, I haven't been my normal self and you've noticed that. Natsuko made me take them and they both came up with two faint pink lines."

"So…vhat does zhat mean zhen?"

"Well Brocken, the last time I checked, that means that I'm pregnant."

Hearing those words hit him like a ton of bricks, Rainer was right and now he had to deal with the fact that he's going to be a father. He noticed that tears started to form back into her eyes, as she started back on working on dinner. He didn't want her to cry nor make her think he didn't want the baby. He knew she was scared, and he was to, but he wasn't about to let her deal with that alone. He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her gently. He knew what he had to do and what he needed her to know.

Maria broke away from for a split second, looking up into his eyes, with tears streaming down her face. "Brocken…I-I don't know what you have planned and…I'm afraid of…."She was cut off by him, placing a finger gently against her lips, which in return she gave him those big pouty blue eyes of her.

"Maria…you are zhe only voman zhat I have ever vanted, to ever have such a strong desire to yearn for, und after today I now know vhat I vant in mein life."

"Then tell me, what would that be?

He truly nervous, he was still new to all of this emotional feeling and relationship stuff, but his has been nothing but fighting until she came along. His heart would always race when he heard her voice, he was always protective of her, and he was happy and wore a smile because of her. If she needed anything, he would do it for her in a heartbeat. Truthfully, he was in love with her and after today, he needed her to know that and that he was going to be there every step of the way.

"I'm new to all zhis emotional stuff, but, I know zhat you're zhe only voman I could ever get zhis close to in mein life. Vhat I'm trying to say is zhat…I'm in love vith you Maria. I know zhat you are scared about zhe pregnancy und so am I, but ve vill vork through zhis together. I don't vant you zhinking about giving the baby up for adoption or abortion, I'm villing to do anyzhing to have zhis life vith you. A few months ago, vhen you vere protecting zhat little girl, I saw you und zhe vay you vere vith her, made me zhink about us and it made me have zhat glimmer of hope of maybe having a family vith you und zhat's I vant. I'll protect you und…"Brocken slowly lowered himself to her stomach, raising her shirt and kissed her stomach, "I'll protect our child as vell."

Maria was just frozen from his words, she was scared that he was going to be mad about her being pregnant and was afraid she was going to have to deal with the baby on her own. She gave him that sweet charming smile, as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Good, because you're not getting out of this situation so damn easily. Now, I want you to get out of my kitchen and go talk to your friends, I have to work to be done and I like to cook in peace please." Maria said as she pulled him up to his feet and waved a finger in his face.

"Since vhen did zhis become "your kitchen", last time I checked, zhis vas mien house." Brocken snorted his remarked as he looked down at seemingly pissed off women.

"Since I didn't try and burn down the apartment by leaving a Turkey in the oven for a whole day."

"It vas one time und I said sorry after it vas all over vith!" He whined as he was pushed out of the door and into the living room, which Terryman, Warsman, and Robin gave him questioning looks.

"So…do you want to tell us what happen in there or are we going to beat it out of you?" Terryman asked with a grin, he knew something was up between the couple and had a habit of wanting to know things right then and there.

"Uh nein, you get to know later on vhen zhe rest of the gang gets here." Brocken said as he walked over to the table by the window, pouring himself a small glass of Cognac, after the day he had, he was in real need of a strong drink.

Yelling and screaming could be heard from outside of the house, the guys rushed to the window thinking someone was in trouble, only to find that Kinnikuman had managed to drop the one bowel of Gyudon he had managed to sneak with him on the ground, shattering.

"Never have a seen a man cry over a meal taking a fall to the floor." Robin said, as him and the others sighed a little, this probably was a bad idea of getting everyone together for Christmas, now they all understood why didn't do Thanksgiving anymore, Kinnikuman had wanted to go get the turkey himself, but he didn't go the store. He decided to go into the woods and brought back a turkey, but he had shot the bird in a no-kill area, which caused him to get arrested and spend the entire day in a holding cell with a drag queen that was out to get him the entire time.

Meat had dragged Kinnikuman in to the house, with Belinda and Wolfman following behind them.

"Ah, it's good to see all of y'all! Please tell me, how have all of y'all been?" Meat asked, as he smiled up at everyone.

"As fair as anyone else can be partner, how was the flight to here?" Terryman asked, kneeling down to the small choujin.

Meat laughed a little, rubbing the back of his said as he told this story to them, "Not as good as I had hoped to be, especially with the fact that the prince made us miss our flight here because of his food."

Robin snorted a little, nodding to the German, who poured himself and Robin another glass to drink. Yup, it's going to be a long night and holiday, hoping that Kinnikuman wouldn't get them in trouble anymore.

Maria walked out of the kitchen, setting the table up for dinner, waving to the new arrivals to the house. Natsuko and Alice helped her set up the table and placed the food on the table. Looking at the boys, she waved her hand and gave them a smile.

"Come on boys, dinner is ready and I know y'all are hungry. Especially you Kinnikuman, I know you are starving and I made plenty of food for you as well."

Everyone took their place at the dinner table, but it wasn't before long that Kinnikuman had already finished one helping of his dinner. They all joked, laughed, shared smiles and stories, trying to catch everyone up on what has been happening since they all left Japan.

"So the little lady and I have been talking about settling down once all the devil choujins are beaten." Terryman stated with a smile on his face, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Brocken snorted a little as he finished his roast, he wondered if it was the time to tell them that Maria was pregnant, but he thought that he should leave it up to her to tell them their little secret.

Natsuko moved her eyes from him to Maria, who was a little red in the face. It seemed remarkable how a whole day can change someone; she was having to pump enough blood for her and the baby, so her face was always a slight red, her lips a deep red shade, and her face glowing slightly. It wasn't much of a secret any longer.

"Well we have actually a little secret of our own, that we didn't find out until today." Stated the young girl, as she slowly stood up from the table, gathering all the dishes up from the table.

Everyone stopped eating and looked up at her, giving her and Brocken odd looks, wondering what the two had planned. Brocken finished his drink and started to pour a fourth glass, he had plans to get drunk tonight alright. As much as he loved his women, he was still stressing over the fact that he had to deal with a child. He wasn't mad at the fact she was pregnant, just the fact this wasn't the right time for this to happen.

"We…Well…how do I put it like this for y'all. We are actually going to have a baby."

All silverware and glasses just dropped on the table, everyone with the exception of Brocken and Natsuko, just stared at her in just shock. No one had expected that to come out of her mouth, none the less expected Brocken ever to be a father. Hell, they thought Wolfman would ever have a child before Brocken would, but having one right now was just plumb crazy.

"You're pulling our legs right? You…and Brocken…are having a child? This must be some kind of joke." Wolfman stated, as he watched Brocken gulp down another drink and go on to pour another glass full.

"_Ja…zhis is going to be a very long night…und nine months."_ Brocken thought as he took a sip of his drink.

"No…we're not messing with you what's so ever, I just found out today about the baby."

Everyone exchanged glances with one another and looked back at her, and then over to Brocken who you could tell he had some serious plans on drinking the night away.

"Uhm…Maria…let me, Alice, and Belinda help you with them dishes while we let the boys talk again." Natsuko suggested, as she and the others helped picked up everyone's plates and hurried into the kitchen. They knew Maria was probably not happy with the way Brocken was acting.

"Now Maria, don't freak out and just take deep breaths." Belinda told her, as she sat her down at the small table in there, while the others washed the dishes.

Tears started to appear in her eyes, she knew he wasn't happy and was drinking away the night to apparently forget what had happened earlier that night. "I just don't get it. I knew he was shocked earlier, but if he's this upset about the pregnancy than he should have told me right then, not just lie to me."

"Do you really want to the baby Maria?" Alice asked.

"At first, I didn't, I was scared about being pregnant and what he might think about it, but after some thought before he arrived home tonight, it crossed my mind that I could never hurt my own child nor would I ever think about giving the baby up for adoption." She explained, as she wiped the tears out of her eyes with her shirt.

Natsuko walked over to her, bending down to the ground to be eye-level with her. "Look, let us go and finish cleaning the dishes and you go upstairs to sleep with the rest of the night. You need you're rest, especially since we're going shopping tomorrow, and also we can get baby stuff." She explained, as the others nodded with a smile.

Maria nodded and had went upstairs to their bedroom, ignoring all the stares from the guys and even Brocken's, which she couldn't tell if that was bad or good. She changed into a pair of black flannel pants and short-sleeved shirt, wrapping a blanket around her, she opened up the door to the balcony, curling up on the bench that was out there, looking out into the city and seeing all the lights.

It was a very cold night, the temperature was falling into the negative, but she stayed slightly warm with the blanket. Slowly she started to drift off into her own little world, feeling the heaviness in her eyes and the beautiful view she had, making it feel like it would be the perfect time to go to sleep.

It wasn't before long until she was brought out of her world and had woken up a little, when someone else joined her on the balcony, sitting on the bench and taking her into his arms, using some of his body heat to warm her up.

"Look…I know zhat you are probably upset vith me about zhe vay I've been acting und I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you or anything, I'm just afraid of vhat could happen if some of zhe evil choujins knew you vere pregnant. I'm also not ready to be a father…I never zhought I make a good one."

Maria curled up into his arms, slowly taking in everything he was saying. She knew he was afraid, and she was just as scared as he was. If the devil choujin only knew about the pregnancy, then who knows what they would do to either her or the baby.

"I know that you are worried and scared about the baby, and truthfully I am as well. I know as well just as you do that our friends wouldn't anything happen, but we need to keep this hush. Only they should know about the pregnancy, no one else really needs to know about this."

"Ja, agreed. Ve'll get zhis figured out, but until ve can get you to zhe doctor, I just vant you to rest und zhat means you can't strain yourself."

She giggled slightly at time and started to yawn. It was probably already after midnight and she was ready to fall asleep. Brocken gently picked her up and took her inside, lying her down in the bed and crawled into the bed, wrapping his arms around her stomach protectively. It wasn't even a minute later that he noticed she was already asleep, he just grinned and fell asleep as fast as she did.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I'm sorry that it took so long to right this chapter. I've had a lot of unexpected events happen in my life recently and now that I'm on fall break for almost two weeks, I'll be able to write more!

**Next Chapter:** While out shopping with the girls, Erica managed to get Maria into the doctors to see about the pregnancy, which she was excited about as well. All things are well, but she'll learn something about being pregnant with his child, that may scare her and finds out something about the baby that could either be good or potently stress her and Brocken out more.


End file.
